Lucy's Alternative Adventure
by YYWT
Summary: Lucy meets a group of Fairy Tail members early... with a strong desire, she leaves a year early than canon-wise. This group isn't perfect, but she makes incredible friends in the Guild, despite the fact Raijinshuu isn't exactly an easy group to deal with. An asshole as a 'boss', a vain woman and a crazily laughing man. The one that inspired her is devoted to this group.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** I'm totally fix on the idea that Freed is a homosexual, maybe and probably is canon. But I might make this into a FreedxLucy for the sake of this fic... or I could go NatsuxLucy(perfer not to) or LaxusxLucy X3 or GrayxLucy.**

**Also... idk if Laxus is rich, or ever was, since the Master doesn't seem rich, but I follow the anime so I might behind on things. I'm just following a fanfiction concept I read before. . I don't want to spoil my future episodes.**

**Btw will update my other FT fic... but this plotbunny caught me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The flowers in full bloom taught me one day living for the sake of it is a sin._

_Though the scent lingers, the flowers scatter one day._

_I have no time to wander, but I take a step back:_

_So frail that I depend on it and so weak that I can't be depended on._

_The nightmares tenderly toy around with me._

_Though the scent lingers, the flowers scatter one day._

_I want to childishly entrust everything of yours..._

_I can't forgive you in my kindness and my desires to monopolize you wavers;_

_They're selfish loves that can't be compared to one another._

Senya sung "Though the scent lingers, the flowers scattered"

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1****: A Night in Ballad and a Year of Journey**

The Heartfilia family was one of the richest families within the Fiore, second to the Junelle Company. Bitter rivals since the birth of the Heartfilia Konzern, it was an odd thing yet not the least surprising, when these rich people do such underhand tricks. Death threats were rare, mostly because guarding duty for S class missions seemed assured, but it seemed that mages of high caliber were coming.

Being of rich families, Freed and Laxus were not at all surprised of how huge the land the Heartfilia family had. When they first arrived, Bickslow and Evergreen were shocked beyond belief: that the whole land belong to the Konzern. Evergreen followed most stylistic, artistic and richest people on her personal magazine and nevertheless couldn't believe the vastness of the owned land. Going into something that seemed like a country town, which he had to explain personally was the Heartfilia's garden: where the servants were allowed to stay. For it was preposterous that inferior people slept together within the areas of their masters. For him it was simple basics, Laxus, however was of low maintenance and didn't really know the subject at hand. In Earthland, the Justine family was far beyond the reaches Pergrande Kingdom.

Evergreen had been to his summer house, seeing the warped dimension within it, that made the place mansion-like. However, the structure frontier ahead of them was magic-less construction, making it even more shocking.

They had all brought clothes to dress up in, while using his Dark Écriture, he hid the rest of their weapons making it invisible to the naked eye. Nothing they wore was extraordinary, some typical tuxes, the only thing that made his any different from Laxus or Bickslow was his split tail on his coat. He decided to go with a tailcoat, using a cravat, unlike the others who used normal neckties. Evergreen wore a costume-made dress he had given her on her birthday. It was a silk-laced gray/silver design evening gown with strapless sheath style. Curving from the bottom to her right shoulder, the gathers came up green petal-like, making the dress shine. Her light brown hair was in a braided bun, her glasses were sharply oval shaped.

It was a long night, the chandeliers in the mansion lighted up the large areas and hall, though it vastness was equally a disadvantage for they had no insight on how to protect the whole parameter. The blue prints had helped, though him and Evergreen being the brains of the operation felt that with the exception to his Rune magic, protecting Lucy and Jude Heartfilia would be a difficult task. So making into the entrances of each and every room, he tried his best for most of the two days spent making a specific law that protected all the guest that would arrive. While at the same time preventing the entrance of powerful magic users.

Tonight would be the night, to see if any of their hard work would prevail.

Laxus and Evergreen were with the two family members of the estate. Bickslow used his 'babies' to make fast communication between the group. His weapon, like the puppets, were invisible to anyone but them and the Heartfilia family.

Most of the party was being held in the main hall, where a live orchestra was playing some out-of-date songs, that bored him out of his mind. He kept the guest entertained, while his eyes were on Lucy, for Evergreen and Laxus decided to protect their main man. Lucy Heartfilia was a young fifteen year old girl. Her hair was kept in a wonderful decorated bun, similar to Evergreen's, wearing mostly a pink dress with elbow high gloves of the same material of her dress. She was interesting, for most rich girls enjoyed their fortune. Her eyes was facade of happiness, when no one was looking, that happiness faded into a somber look. At times she seemed even bored, he remember his times in this stuck up places.

They were never fun.

His parents always tried to pair him up with a 'vessel' that would become his wife. He talked about things that had no concern in his lifestyle. So giving a signal to Evergreen that he was going take a break, to entertain that secondary girl of their guild business, he sat down across from her. They sat near the windows of the party, where on a small round, decorative table, Lucy was slumped on the table looking outside. She had noticed him, though given his position, she deemed he wasn't worthy enough to give a facade of caring what she looked like in his eyes.

Taking a sip of a martini he had snatched before, he spoke calmly "A bad day, huh?"

Blinking her eyes, before her head was facing him, her blank expression slowly formed into recognition "... I guess."

She looked away, her hands clench together as her fingers mingled with one another.

"I know the sentiment, when you come of age, I'm sure you can escape this life." He reassured her.

She looked up at him, giving a blank emotion, before rolling her eyes "I want to leave now."

"You can... I guess. Guilds or working early is the best way to live life." He admitted.

"You're from Fairy Tail, right? The Raijinshuu group. What is it like at that guild?" Her slight curious voice became full of excitement that it had surprised him. Seeing her lips expand into a elegant smile.

He flickered his eyes, looking at the background, checking and keeping sure there were no odd things in sight. This only took five seconds, before he was force to return to his main secondary client "I wouldn't say it's amazing. For the Master there should be replaced with out leader. Laxus can do anything, so being in Fairy Tail for me is worthwhile. Despite the fact it's annoyingly chaotic and there's no moment of peace when children are fighting like beast."

He hated Natsu and Grey for burning and destroying his collection of books.

They had been destroyed in vain! All for a stupid argument of 'Fire is better than Ice' and vice-verse. The thought alone made him ready to snap. But he was afraid of Miss Scarlet to do anything about it.

Laxus was oddly afraid of Mirajane. The young bully shouldn't be scary for their boss, but it was so. However Scarlet Erza was something Laxus thought was 'cute'. The young warrior was scarier than demons in his opinion. Scarlet was the reason he failed into becoming an S-class and it had been four years that the Master hasn't chosen him to become a participant in the S-class, counting this year. Fighting the young girl was beyond the definition of scary, she had broken some his bones in that fight! Mirajane was like a bulldog, ugly looking and all but petting it would make into any type of gentle dog.

Covering her mouth, Lucy giggled "Well sure seem better than here."

"I guess I could go with that logic." He agreed in a joking manner.

Before he knew it, Evergreen had signal him to get back to working. Lucy had notice his change of expression, before giving a small frown. "I guess you have to go."

Getting up, showing a small smile "We'll chat some more, but this could be important."

So in haste, he walked to Evergreen, meeting at the open bar. Speaking behind her eastern styled fan, her expression could barely hide her worry "Laxus is checking on a strange noise one of the 'babies' heard. I need you to check if any of your runes started off."

His response was immediate "No way... I know when my runes charge or release power. Don't forget of my connection."

He mention of his demon eyes. Runes were like a part of him, since their element was darkness, he could easily feel a manipulation of their effect no matter how far the distance. The whole parameter felt the same. Evergreen only showed her skepticism but kept quiet. It could be a wild animal, though they've been on enough missions, that the puppets wouldn't worry about such a pointless noise. Giving a defeated sigh, he told the woman to meet him within fifteen minutes as she would watch over the two members.

Going through the crowd of overly decorative people, which was like going to the market on a day of sales, was a difficult task. Finally crossing the barricade, he scanned the whole dance floor and the mezzanine, not seeing a face he did not greet personally.

Thus he was forced to look around the endless amount of halls, all of them together almost seem like a maze. Luckily his memory never failed him when he tried to consider the alternative routes. Before he knew it, Laxus had transported right behind him. Any other person would of flinched, all the same he was use to such attitude. He did know practically anything about his leader. Laxus wasn't a talker and ever since his father was kicked out, the man became closed within himself.

"None of these runes came off." He told the other man.

Turning to him, he saw Laxus looking fierce, ready for a battle despite his arms being crossed. This comportment told him a thousand things, Laxus had found something odd despite with no strong evidence. Laxus had the senses of an animal, able to smell odd things and hear from a very far distance.

"I don't like this..." The older man commented. "There's something off about this party and none of your runes have been set off. I think this is an inside job. Check the staff. Maybe somebody started to work in this mansion months, if not weeks back, in order to have backup if the first attempt fails."

Laxus transported again within the atomic form of lightning.

The man had a good explanation, a possible theory of how this could happen, nevertheless an inside job would still have to dissemble any of his runes in order to let somebody in. The whole area was sealed in by his specific rules that only another rune studier could break. Knowledge was the ultimate key in this fight. All the staff, they had checked upon the last two days were people who had worked with the Heartfilia family for years, there were no new recruits.

Though he shrugged this fact off, mostly because it wasn't the first time he'd overlook something.

He went back to the main dance hall, to find Lucy together with her father, as Evergreen was giving pretense of chatting with them. He'd never seen her this tense before, it seemed Laxus was doing the informers job and scouting. He and Evergreen had the most important job, moving away from the main couple was unlikely. Bickslow was nowhere to be seen, probably helping in expanding the scouting exposition.

"So... Tell me more of the guild life." Lucy's tone of voice was that of a proper lady.

Pointless chitchat that was also something she was interested in. This deception was his scapegoat to look around behind Evergreen, while the other woman looked behind him, scanning the area. He answered the girl "Other than the chaotic part of the job, it is quite rewarding. I heard your mother was a magic user. So you can use magic too?"

"Yep." Lucy nodded with a cheerful smile "I'm a Celestia Host. I have Aquarius, Cancer of the Golden Keys. I also have the Lrye, the Horologium and the Crux silver keys. I still haven't got the hand of summoning the golden keys. But I'm so grateful to have Lrye!"

The girl feel into a dreamy state. Silence had faded when the girl continue to ramble on about how Lrye was great company and could keep a good tune. Skimming through this worthless words, he continued to scan before doing something a bit odd for him.

Showing the extended exposed palm, he bowed, asking "May I have this dance?"

"..." Lucy was lost with words before smiling "Of course!"

Jude and Evergreen were arm links together, like him, they doing what they both thought was best course of action to protect their clients. Taking a steady ball dance pose, the two of them danced as he looked into Lucy's honey golden colored eyes. The girl was into it, as she stared ahead of her before looking up at his own bluish green eyes. Her smiling face started to shy away, looking anywhere but his own eyes. He notice this with no particular feeling in mind, keeping himself alert among the many dancing folks of the Heartfilia's ballad.

"You know... I've never danced with anyone who's light as you are." Lucy said, though he wasn't looking at her, for where the orchestra played there was an odd source of magic. "So I've heard you family well known... Justine, right?"

"Yeah..." He started to summon his demon eye that was hidden by his bang. Seeing an odd spectra, but nothing truly demonic. "My family is widely know in Fiore, they usually help the council in far-away international situations. We do kind of rule the underworld."

"The underworld... I can see why you left your family."

The strangely formed magic began to widen itself, forming itself strangely into a huge ugly dark monster, however... nobody saw it. Darkness magic. He clicked his tongue, angrily, for Evergreen had no sense in what was happening. Nevertheless the puppet of Bickslow began their frontal attack at the strange being. Evergreen notice their direction, shocked and moved away from Jude and question him in minor telepathy, asking a simple question "_What the hell is happening?!_"

"_Demons or spiritual creatures._" Was all he could respond to her. He had to keep face while Evergreen used her fairy magic to cast sleep upon the whole room as whole.

"Strange... I fee-.." Lucy as the rest of the people in the dance hall slept. He held his breath, he started his transformation into his shadow form. The form wasn't like Darkness nor Absolute shadow, which was something he used infrequently. His arms had turned into beast like arms, two horns growing from his side of his head and demonic eyes. His jawline extended making him able to crush fresh and bone together, even tear out muscles if he had to. His calm analyzing mind had warped into something erratic. Evergreen knew how to control him, so he attacked unworried of the consequences, while Evergreen kept sure all the guest were only sleeping and not injured.

The black creature was unfazed by the puppets attack, before it could get anywhere or do anything, he attacked it with his dark claw. The creature was immune to it, for his attacked destroyed the piano, where the orchestra was acting.

"It's an illusion... Go find Bickslow or Laxus, I don't care who but find them!" Yelled Evergreen.

Without much thought, he teleported himself where the closest familiar energy could be sense. His Shadow Form made his magic intuition higher, with his luck entering the twenty percent average. Teleporting in the first floor of one of the many hallways, he found a limp magic notion, where Bickslow was laying down on one of the pillars of the hall. Despite being out cold, his 'babies' were still in function mostly because their intentions were the same as their master. Or 'father' in this case.

His mind want to see if Bickslow was okay, though whatever got Bickslow could still be around, for this man didn't usually go down. The fact none of them notice made him even more worried.

So in a immediate haste, using extra speed given by the form, he was already halfway down the endless corridors. Passing a hall, to which he backtracked on, after hearing the noise of clashing magic. He turned and zipped within the walls that were being severally damaged by lightning magic and a magma type magic. Two other people could be seen in the background: a woman with long, wavy and refined hair, smelling profoundly of lilies. Her body was well curved, slimmed and wore an elegant party dress. She was a person he had greeted! How could he's let some-like that in?! The running thought made him roar fiercely by his self-contempt. The other person was a giant of nine feet height and four feet width. His body was filled with muscles but his magic was undeniable. His face was dull, showing no signs of intelligent life.

Laxus was having a hard time, his lightning barely protect him from a man of the same age, attacking fiercely with a magma magic.

"What are you doing here... Miss Fantuan?" He spoke to the other two, positioning himself to attack.

The other woman chuckled with an evilly smug expression "The Raijinshuu can't do much about a simple trick? My, My... what am I ever suppose to do?"

Moving her left body forward, her right hand that swung back opened up a Yuh's Stylized fan, making gust of wind move all around here. The other man Laxus was fighting, threw a powerful punch, making the S-class mage fly through the walls. Seeing an opening, he drove into the attack, which she responded with her Magic Seal of Aqua blue, that summoned a huge dragon form of wind. His toughen body, protected him against the attack, however peace was short, since his instinct made him move subconsciously backwards to dodge an onslaught of physical attack from the humanoid ogre.

The massive arms felt like multiple boulders being thrown his way, underneath his feet, wind continue to make his legs lose balance.

Their speed match one another, even when the ogre surprised him with his accelerating speed, Freed had a well-formed defense. Fantuan used another formed of magic "Aerial Sky Skill: Gravity Unbounded!" Using his fist to grab the two fist coming onto his, the air in his reach was starting to become very thin, his vision wavered and fogged up. The humanoid ogre gave a smile, freeing his left arm, lifting it high into the sky before a brown magic seal showed it. When that occurred, the ogre hand came down like a smashing hammer. His skull was damage, his right horn cracked and losing his footing, the other mage finally gave him a punch in the gut. The strength of the blow threw him on his back for a couple of feet.

Another skill was summoned, making it harder to get up when every bit of gravity had became thrice as heavy. The pain that his body was going inside him, his voice screamed into the air. No matter the struggle he did, his body would not lift itself, all he could move was two fingers on each hand. Doing this, they felt like they were being crushed... the shadow began to overshadow him as he knew the finishing blow would arrive.

"Look out you fool!" Screamed Fantaun in desperation.

He finally saw the larger being was in a frozen state, though unable to lift his head, he couldn't tell why the person was froze. Before his answer showed itself in a sparkling light that cause mutliple explosion of the frozen being. Suddenly making gravity as he heard a familiar voice:

"Freed, get back up on your ass. This is no time to rest." Evegreen spoke in a demanding matter.

Closing his eyes, he snorted in his laughter, before rising for a new attack. He found Evergreen and Fantaun attacking in rapid speed, using only physical attacks. For their fairy wouldn't allow the Aerial Mage to use her magic. The magic was the strongest at a distant, unlike Evegreen who could attack anytime and anywhere.

Outside, from the gap in the wall, he could see Laxus fighting a high acceleration at the Magma Mage, acting like they were flying. Their jumps seem to only accumulate, the more their attacks bounced off one another. Looking at Evergreen, he decided to get out of his 'Shadow Form' and used his Dark Écriture of 'Bound'. Suddenly Fantaun body became rigid as she fell down, unable to defend herself against Evegreen's eyes. The woman was turned to stone with an expression of shock and fear. Behind him was the humanoid ogre ready to give a finishing blow, with a disgusting joy on his face.

Freed was joined by Evergreen as they watched from the gap in the wall, where outside their leader was fighting.

"It seems Bickslow is okay, there were no other 'unseen' enemies. Our clients are in full health, so I think this pretty much covers up this mission." Adjusting her glasses, Evergreen commented "I'm surprise that this guy giving Laxus a hard time."

"Laxus must be calculating his enemy's limit. The fight is merely about endurance. Controlling magma is sure a hard skill to adjust to. Luckily he has Dragon Slayer blood in him." Evergreen nodded at his confirmation.

They didn't go all out to defend Laxus, mostly because that would be insulting to their leader. It was still shocking that Bickslow was caught off guard. Bickslow was the best at keeping a level head in battle.

Moving her eyes to him, without changing her vain expression "The idiot might of just drank before the big party was starting. It isn't like this hasn't happen before."

"I suppose."

The fight between the high class mages were fairy quick, yet Evergreen was good at observing fast pace movements, it was more obvious to her than to him who was having the advantage. Laxus was a fist fighter, using the electrolytic fields to protect and double his attack power. Before long Laxus got a grab of the other mage, grabbing the shirt before giving a fine headbutt, finishing everything with sonic punch. The other mage fell to the ground in pain, luckily enough hadn't destroyed that propriety of their client. Taking missions like this, one of the most important aspects of it: was no to be stupid enough to lose the money that gained. People like Natsu or Erza were so crazily strong, that they ended up making more problems than solving them.

Laxus dragged the last guy to the group of frozen people, since the guy was out cold, Freed had used his magic to bound the man. Making sure the last person wouldn't escape.

"Well... I don't know how they got in, but whatever. I think this is all." Laxus spoke with boredom, while he cleaned his ears before leaving them to follow.

The rest of the evening was placing the wanted criminals inside his Justsu Shiki cage, in which it would be impossible them to escape, unless they knew the most complex of loopholes. Bickslow had finally got back up and not long after that the guest of party woke up, in a very unpleasant mode. Jude was the man who had to calm them all down, for nobody like being forced to sleep, luckily this was the lesser evil. Panicky people were far more worse to deal with.

Laxus was next to Jude, since Evergreen was helping their older ally to heal his wounds, he chose to stand in the background.

Beside him was Lucy, who look upset. They didn't talk, nevertheless he had to protect her, if any weirder things were to occur. They stood in front of the wall, while by their sides were rectangular windows, the servants were helping the guest be provided by an easy to dress before going home. Her eyes began to turn somber again, wondering if she had been afraid for her life, he finally spoke up "Are you okay, Lady Lucy?"

"I'm fine..." She said weakly, hinting in a tone of hatred "I could of helped you know."

"..." He didn't know how to respond to such statements "We're high class wizards, even if you are capable of magic... you wouldn't of been any use to us. The Rajinshuu only accept the strongest members."

Using her finger to move her bang behind her ear, she asked "So if I can become stronger, I can join you?"

"... You are always allow to join any Guild, Lady Lucy. But teams work differently from their guilds." He explained the reasoning of his own cynical answer. "Our master would allow you to join no matter what. Laxus, on the other hand, would need proof you're worth having."

Turning to him, she gave a sincere smile "I'm sure I'll become strong enough one day."

"Well... I hope for the best."

After a moment of silence, Lucy asked "How did your parents take it when you decided to join a guild?"

"They sent me to hell... somehow I'm still alive." He said truthfully.

The young girl had a bother and nervous expression "Wow... so they didn't take it well. I doubt my father will let me be."

She hadn't taken seriously his words, considering them as a metaphor. But he never lied, white lies were something that went against his code. Though he'd probably never see her again, so he gave it no thought.

"In the end it's all up to you. Leaving home is never easy, but staying in place that has no warmth is unbearable. If I hadn't found Fairy Tail, I'm sure I'd still be stuck in a rut." He didn't look away from the scenery in front of him.

"So... when did you leave home?" She asked nervously

"I've actually left home when I was around your age. It was that or going back to my homeland and begin my training to be a true heir of the family business. Not fun. Sometimes I'm grateful to have met the guild, but it needs to change." He admitted he kind of own his life to the guild, but such things were whimsical since change was always a positive thing. Laxus could do anything...

Lucy looked curious "... So what changes are needed?"

"It is a very simple thing but also a completely long explanation is needed. I don't want to go into detail. Also... if you plan to join Fairy Tail, you're better off knowing."

She turned back to the scenery, for the guest had finally calm down, making plans for the next annual meeting. "You save their lives and they complain."

"Actually their lives would have been fine either way. These mages had a client on the inside, it was you they were after, if not both you and your father. They have a right to be mad, for your father should of never let this party to be." He stated something most people tended to ignore.

"Yeah... Dad is stupid. Though this 'is' important, then again all parties are important." Lucy admitted sadly.

"Social gatherings are always important, in every status quo. It helps us understand our place in the world. Forces us to either show ourselves or fake it out. Humans, a people, cannot live without support of others." It was a true thing. People lived because they used one another as stepping stones. Even friendship had that similar concept. Soon everybody is willing to drown their stepping stone after they've used it to crossover the last flow of streaming water.

"... I hate lying." Lucy somber mood returned, her eyes looking far from he could see "All I do is act like a porcelain doll who's going to be married to some loser."

"If your father truly loves you... Then I'm sure such a thing would never happen." This was the last thing he said before he was called up by his teammates. As he left, her hand had grabbed his arm, looking at him with yearning. He didn't know how to respond to this...

"I'll see you..." She muttered as she let him go.

**X783, August 24, **

**One Year Later**

It had been a long month for him, for Laxus decided to visit his father, again. Eating the apple in his hand, he could only mentally grumble. He walked down the road of the port town Cedar, for it was a simple town with a strange auction that may have a particular tome he was interested in. Evergreen and Bickslow were on separate missions, mostly because they wanted to modify their skills into something more noteworthy. For it wouldn't be long for the next S-Class Promotion Trial. However, it wasn't easy, the Master had seen new candidates that could fit the row, all he could hope for was the Master interest in him to rise again.

It was no different from a roulette, though it help the variation for the guild.

He could only hope one to succeed Laxus, becoming worthy to be his follower. The city was calm, people walked the street kindly giving notice to one another. A church of Zentopia was greatly populated as many of their followers began to gather prayers. For this was a day of god to be blessed. His family mocked this religion openly, he however was enlighten by their ways of living.

For only God can be right.

A simple rule of life that made everything seem much more easier. Going pass the small hill where the church resided, passing the resident houses and a few markets, he entered into a new road. The road was narrow, nevertheless, it was an easy way into another main street were some shops could be found.

One of these shop, suddenly its door open with a very angry blond, who marched off. She had already passed him, in a flash he couldn't help but think he'd seen that face from before. Turning around, the person had vanish within the crowd of people.

He shrugged it off, it was probably his mind playing tricks on him. So he continued his way to the auction. Farther into the city, he finally came cross a two floor medium size building, with a flashy title 'Her'ups' colored eon green and black. The windows covered it's front floor showing fake 'high quality' item. Entering the place he was greeted by the register, and began his bidding.

–...-...-...

Lucy couldn't believe it! Despite her fine figure, all she could get was a 20,000 jewel cut off a 340,000 jewel priced silver key. "The Delphinus" Was just out of her reach, but she bought it anyway.

Now all she had was 6,000,00 jewels at her disposal. She'd never make it to Magnolia Town and have enough money to afford her apartment. Though finding good keys like this was a rarity. Silver keys came in many forms and unlike the golden keys: there strength weren't in their power, but in the strategy in using them. Though she couldn't just summon it, it would be pointless to do it now. Since it was likely to be based on water, she decided to go to the harbor. The more she went down the street, she notice that a flock of women were going down to some part of the city. Becoming more curious of the event, she decided to follow.

Down there she was a man, that everybody was awing at.

Her heart skipped a beat, her body became flustered and felt her palms becoming sweaty. The man in front of her was a young adult, with dark skin and blue spiky hair. He had a curvy X tattoo on his right brow, a couple of rings on his finger, wearing a hard to miss blue cape. His dress shirt was a dark blue, wearing beige pants and high quality shoes.

She could understand why every girl was falling for him. "Laxus-sama! Let me date you!"

This person's name didn't make sense in her head, yet she ignore it all together, she wanted to be together with him! He was so cool, sexy and hot... her body was wanted to be close to him. Entering into the group of girls, she wanted to join him, looking at the man in admiration. He showed off small tricks of electricity that seemed kind of pathetic for her.

"Thank you, all of my fans..." Laxus spoke with joy. Was this the same Laxus of the Raijinshuu? Didn't they already meet?! This voices that were in the corner of her head bothered her, so she overlapped it with her own imagination. Laxus was rated the 3rd sexiest male in the Fairy Tail guild people wanted as their boyfriend. She always wanted a boyfriend and being free from home made her want to try new things. "Do you care to join me in my party tonight?"

"Laxus-kun..." She mumbled as she got close to him, saying with a dreamy smile, hoping to show she was just as cute, if not cuter, than any of the other girls there. A Fairy Tail wizard, how much she wanted to join this guild, it was mere luck that she met him.

Laxus pointed out a boat that the party would take place in. Saying it would start around seven at night, also pointing out he wanted to meet all of them. For the next couple of hours, the man just merely showed off some cheap tricks, that were making her admire him for. It was so odd, it was like she was out of contact with her own mind. But when the man was force to leave, she waved bye to him, feeling out of trance by the whole event. She walked mindlessly, unable to understand how she could wait till night to be close to the man of her dreams. She wanted to noticed, loved and accepted by this man.

After a long while, only to look at the clock that wrote four-twenty five, she realized she wanted to go to the harbor.

Before sitting herself down beside the water, she used the magic in her body and soul, proclaiming these words "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! The Dolphin Key: come out Delphinus!"

Her magic seal showed itself, a form of majestic light colored the being, that soon formed into a dolphin shape creature. Before she could get a good look at the being, it had sank into the water, unafraid of the spirit, she waited for it rise. Suddenly a burst of water and miniature dolphin appeared, with blue beady eyes, it had a white stomach a gray bluish back with dark blue symbols written around its body. The most noticeable part of the creature was that it had a pink swim ring around it with a transparent bottom. On the pink there were flower motifs.

"Hello! I am Delphinus, you decided to make a contract with Delphinus?" The Celestia Spirit spoke in third person. It's voice was that of a young girl, cute and amazingly sweet.

She could barely keep herself from grabbing the creature and cuddling it. Though the magic it requested from her was surprising a bit much. Nothing like a Golden Key but more than Crux. So she nodded and asked about it:

"I was wondering what days you can be summoned?" She asked happily.

Delphinus merely titled its head before circling herself counterclockwise, saying in the meanwhile "Days that are not Friday, Sunday and Wednesday. Is that all master asked of Delphinus?"

"Yes! But... what kind of magic can you use?" She was slightly curious.

Delphinus only accelerated her circulation, which made Lucy nervous, not at all getting the point of the Celestia Spirit. "Magic of Delphinus can make rain, tsunamis and make Aquarius-sama stronger. But Delphinus-kouhei and Aquarius-sama do not coincide most, if not all the time. Delphinus hates Valentines Day! Remember thhh—aaa-attt-tt!"

Delphinus had left her.

Getting up, she went back to the city, for she had two hours before the party would begin. She wanted to show off her potential of being a Fairy Tail Mage. So it was luck that made her meet Laxus. It had been a year since she had met the Raijinshuu, her and Laxus hadn't talked much...

Wasn't... his hair blond? A thought popped up. Before she shook it off, thinking 'He must of dyed his hair blue.' He had light colored skin. Not such a dark shade. He didn't do fancy tricks like that! Her body shook, for these thoughts were completely mistaken! There's no way she'd be wrong about a person she met a year ago. She didn't know much of Laxus... he looked bored. He was boring. Why would his personality change so drastically?!

Before she knew it, she'd bumped into somebody and fell on her behind.

"I'm sorry... Lucy?" A familiar voice responded to her.

Looking up she saw an older man, with long green hair, with bangs that covered his left eyes, while his mole spotted eye was seeable. He wore a double-breasted coat of red with white outlining. His green eyes looked at her with shock, before he helped her up. She was speechless, she felt her heart beating in a fast pace.

Unlike the event with Laxus this was a minor case.

Despite the fact that Freed wasn't as boring as Laxus, was fun being with and they even had common ground. So she was at a lost of words, in the end Freed continue to speak.

"I thought I saw you before... But shouldn't you be with your father? Or is he in town?" Freed said with a beautiful smile on his face. The man couldn't be more similar to the ancient gods, if he tried. His beauty was something that made her confused on why he was in fifth place, while Laxus was in third. Then again... Loke was the sexiest mage ever.

"I finally got out of that rat hole. Living the awesome life. I just saw Laxus a couple hours back, what are you guys celebrating?" She said with a smile on her face.

Freed looked at her blankly "Laxus isn't with me... and we aren't celebrating anything. More like practicing out skills."

"You're kidding me, aren't you? I just saw him." She felt nervous because she couldn't be wrong. "He was out there showing off his magic."

Freed used the back his hand to feel her head, with a stern expression that only graven with each word she spoke. "If this is a joke, Lady Lucy. I'm advising you to stop joking. However you seem to be ill. So tell me more."

"We're having a party in his boat around seven... I'm not joking. It was him." She felt confused, her mind was divided into two parts. Suddenly Freed guided her a couple of feet before entering into a shop asking for a 'Lucia-da' flower, and two set of herbs. Only to use the small chemist table, before sitting down near her saying:

"Take this." He showed her a small oily substance that he poured into a glass of water. Without much of a question, she drunk it.

"I don't get..." Sudden it was like her eyes were opening for the very first time. She remembered the man who was called Laxus, a blond arrogant asshole and then some other prick who called himself Laxus! Feeling angry, clenching her right palm tightly, she was ready to scream. "... I can't believe that sicko."

"... I thought so, Laxus isn't a man who shows off. He especially doesn't do it for a group. I have to ask you... where is this ship?" Freed got up, ready to exit the place, making her get up as well.

"Why?" She asked a bit confused.

The voice that came out of Freed, only to look at his back, sounded something hellish "_**Because no-one messes with Laxus-sama's precious name.**_" Before he turned her with a kind face, with a typical tone "Can you guide me... I wouldn't want to be late now."

Her body froze in fear, Freed was some-one not to piss off and now she had learn something important today. Exiting out of the shop, she guiding him to the harbor, showing off a typical ship. The night was arriving soon, walking side by side, she asked "So how's the Raijinshuu been doing?"

He rolled his eyes "Fine. Ever, however, can't get over the fact Bickslow choose me as his partner. Though it didn't matter because another guild member became an S class. The sad fact of the matter is Himshiro went on a Ten year mission, like ever other fool who gets this class. Even Laxus-sama isn't that stupid."

"Ten year mission?" She asked with incertitude. She'd never heard of such missions in guilds.

Freed didn't continue on this argument but merely stated "Laxus has been an S-class for many years, he wasn't once full of himself to take a mission that needs more years of experience. Though fools like Himshiro are nothing new... I just pity the people who made a bond with him. Be it mentor or friend."

"I was wondering..." She started and waited to see if Freed would follow her along in her string of thought.

"Yes?" Which he complied to.

"I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail... with you guys." As she hadn't forgotten she would get strong to join their group. Despite the fact she had no interest being 'Laxus's lackey.

Freed didn't show any particular emotion to the question "I guess we can try. You're going to have to show me what your worth. I am the vice-captain of this team after all."

"Show myself? How?!" Her nervous feelings returned. Finding herself unprepared, though she realized this was pointless, as she should be able to do fine. "I guess tomorrow I'll show you what I'm made of."

"No..." He stated when they've arrived at the harbor, where people where already getting ready to dance. "You're doing it, today."

"WHAT?!" She practically jumped out of her own skin "What do you mean today?! On what? Against who?!"

"At the fiend who wreck our leader's good name." He spoke with an evil glare tinting his eyes. "Stealing somebody's identity is an unforgiving crime... and this boat is very familiar to me. A couple missions back in the land of Midi, this fiend stole women's freedoms and souls. As a gentlemen I cannot allow this to continue on."

She gulped, feeling sick of what the older man was intending, she could have been one of those people. The fact that these women had no idea what was happening to them and the fact that... the fact that... they could lose their freedom was unforgivable.

"I'm all in." She stated, grabbing out her Cancer key if needed.

They waited for a good hour, in those passing minutes, Freed did an investigation, looking around the area for info. Then she was to try and see anything that would come to her advantage. The planning took a while, Freed suggested to her in the end that she would enter that boat, trying her best to help any of the females inside. Giving her the same medicine he had given her. For the parties were likely to have drinks and she should help fix their 'trance'. It wasn't long before a huge line of women came down to the ship, following behind in the line, all the women look pretty normal.

It was when she looked deeply into their pupils that she notice that they were somewhat dilated.

It was obvious everybody was delusional, talking only about this 'fake' Laxus. The man was known as Bora, an excommunicated from some stupid guild. Freed had given extra info about his suspicion, which made her only madder. This would be her test, to allow all and every girl out of the Ship before it sailed.

"I can't believe how amazing, Laxus-kun is!" One of the woman she stood beside. They were in two, as the other woman responded at the comment "I agree. I've always heard he was pretty prickish... but what magic."

Before they knew it, when the cocktails were left on the ship's table, she drop some of the substance in both glass. Neither of the women notice, only then the blue dressed woman took another sip only to reawaken from this daze. The other woman froze as her companion had just continue to talk. So noting this, Lucy got closer to the woman and whispered "Get off this ship... Somebody will be there if anything happens. Don't do anything suspicious, just get out."

Despite still being in a total daze about the realization over her, the woman complied before telling her friend to take another drink of the martini. Before long each of them got off. The men on the ship were looking a bit upset that two women left this party but did nothing to stop it. Before long she was able to get a pair or trio of women, helping each and every one of them at a time. It wasn't easy as she had to go to pairs that were far enough away from the guards to actually pull off the stunt. Within the next hour, at least thirty women were able to leave, her senses told her she was being watched over intently. Especially after one of the men got closer to her, suddenly grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!" She said loudly, though all the women in ship looked at her with apathy. The men were even more disgruntle and before she could stop it, another man grabbed her pulling her away from the main deck.

They sent her to the main room, where sat Bora with a smug face with ugliness in his eyes. "Well, Well... we have a rat. A woman can never be trusted anywhere without a collar and chain. What do you think you're doing here? I thought you wanted to join Fairy Tail, Lucy-chan."

Her hands were held by a man, unable to grab her keys, she growled at him.

"I rather die than be part of this sicko's freakshow. How pathetic are you? You couldn't even stay in a guild without doing something stupid."

The man merely gave a bigger smile, before getting up from his couch, where the daze women would please him at any given moment. He walked to her before giving her a heavy strike against her cheek, which left a remaining sting as her jaw felt swollen. After he did, he grabbed her by her chin moving her lips closer to his as he spoke with a superior complex of false kindness "I don't like hurting pretty things like yourself... Nevertheless I'm not going to hold back to a girl who couldn't get me a decent client."

His other hand touch her thighs and began to move up underneath her skirt. She felt violated before regurgitated mucus as she spat on him.

"Get off of me... I'm not your sextoy." Her remark couldn't finish as another blow to the face was given at her, making her face sting and swell greatly. Before she decided to kick him where the sun don't shine. He fell immediately clutching his family jewels, with pain written all over his expression. She snorted in laughter, before she opened her palm to summon Cancer without many words. Her seal showed up, as her Celestia Spirit revealed a tall, dark skinned man, with a thin figure as her had crab feet on his back. He wore sunglasses and had orange braided hair that showed black hair underneath.

His attack was immediate and at the men in the room fell.

The women were shocked and ran away from her spirit. "Lucy-chan are you okay-ebi?"

"Of course, thanks to you." She gave a cutesy smile to her reliable spirit. "I need you to get all of these guys, can you do it?"

Cancer nodded, positioning himself for any new attack Bora got up, though weakly and not much time was given before all his hair was cut off as being wounded by his muscle points. She smiled, grabbing her black leather whip to attack any and all of the guards. They didn't know what happen as she attack some of them together with her spirit. She didn't give any time to her enemies, even those that caught her by surprise. When she exited the Bora's room, she saw Freed waiting for her with a slightly worried look before regaining a smile.

"Where you worried for me, Freed-san?" She tried her best to be cutesy.

Cute girls always got a better response from men. Freed merely gulped before nodding "A little... though it seems there was nothing to worry about. You get the rest of these men locked up, I've already sealed this ship's area as no man should be able to leave with the exception of me. I've already called the Rune Knights that should be protecting the city."

He passed her to entered Bora's room "Where are you going?"

"I need to teach this man a lesson." Was the last thing he said before entering into that room. She was almost down the ship's main deck when she heard a horrified scream coming from behind her. It was a scream that send a shiver down her spine, the worst part of it all was... it didn't stop for a good twenty minutes. She got all the men tied up, with Cancer amazing speed to find her all the rope and when the screaming stopped, a normal typical Freed had arrived.

"What did you do?" She asked unable to hide her own fear.

His smile was charming "Not much... just a 'small' punishment." looking down the ship to see the other soldiers had came, he smiled at her happily "It looks like our job is done. Shall we go?"

She nodded nervously.

After being thanked by the countless women and girls, the guards gave them doubtful looks and Freed did most of the talking they left. Looking at the town's clock, she realized that it was eleven at night. She was walking beside a real Fairy Tail member and not being guarded like she was some item. Freed didn't act all that different and they didn't get much time to talk. She wanted to be near him, he was everything that would make a man perfect, despite his scary tendency. He trusted her completely even though he'd never seen her in action and was ready to protect her if anything went wrong.

"Thanks..." She muttered a bit shyly.

Freed had no particular change in his neutral expression as they walked "For what?"

"For letting show my skills off."

His eyes lower, his lip thinned out and said "I don't think this was a really Raijinshuu worthy test. But I do see you have potiental. Maybe after a couple of missions I can regard your powers and how much you're worth."

"Well... I didn't expect it to be too easy. I mean your leader is High Stander." Her arm were behind her head with them walking down the street. These words provoked an unhappy emotion from Freed as he looked at her with a glare.

"Eehh... What's wrong?" Being looked like that was scary.

He moved his eyes away "If you want to be a Raijinshuu, you must want to follow Laxus. I won't have anybody who's flimsy in our group. You also have to be strong, I can understand you being 'weak', we were all once pathetic weak mages, however... say something like that again and we're finish."

His cold vibe only got colder.

Uneasy by this attitude, she hug herself in order to keep warm and apologized "I'm sorry... that won't happen again. Geez... I didn't know you like that guy so much. Are all of you like that?"

"We're the Rai-Jin-Shuu. Dedicated to the Lightning Dragon Slayer, how could we be any different? It isn't just for show, we truly respect this man. If you trying to join because of something else than you have no place in this group. One day we'll truly make Fairy Tail shine." He said with such conviction. His cold attitude faded into sincerity, their foots lead them to a inn to stay.

"So... Do I have a chance? To join?" She turned to him as he paid for the both of them. "WAIT! You don't need to pay for me"

He turned her blankly "Of course, I do. You're coming to Fairy Tail with me, are you not? As your senpai I must keep sure my subject stays well. Withal you're Fairy Tail material, it's my duty to protect you onward."

Even if she didn't get into Raijinshuu... she sure met an awesome mage.

"Thanks..."

.

.

.

.

.

**AN****: Didn't know how to end it. I really hate how people make Team Natsu horrible because of Lisanna when I love Lisanna and team Natsu with all of my being. This is a perfect alternative to show all the characters without downplaying them.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Also Looking for a beta!**

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Thank you for your reviews :D I couldn't be happier. Also... I'm not making this immediately romance... just wouldn't fit. FT is an adventure story x3... **

**Btw... is Freed is or isn't gay doesn't mean anything on the other characters. They'll still be the same as always. My headcanon/canon destroys my desire to make a laxusxFreed fic ;o;... Oh but the one-sided stuff is just awesome XD. FT is just full of it.**

**3... I love the anime with all of my heart. I also started to read the latest chapters... geez the anime wasn't far off.**

**Pairings I will accept:**

**LucyxGray**

**LaxusxLucy**

**Pairings I will have problems with:**

**LucyxNatsu ( :\ just no.)**

**LucyxFreed(Already explain in chapter 1, I can make it but...)**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sorry neither chapter has been beta yet. It will but not now.**

**Anyway I might be horrible, though without a single response (might be pretty busy, so not complaining) from my beta, I've decided to post chapter 2. Sorry if this feels weeboo... but... hmm... idk. I couldn't go without the honorfic, then I use english education and now I'm somewhat lost.**

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-. ..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... -...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-. ..-...**

**Chapter 2****: The Travel to Fairy Tail**

Yesterday had seemed like a dream to her. Getting from her bed, which was a singular sized filled with comfy sheets and colorful pillows. In her pajamas, she got up to take a half hour bath, before getting herself ready for the day. Strapping on her bra, deciding between the couple of clothes she was able to take on her adventures: she decided to wear a red pleated skirt, with a black leather belt, a white colored buckle, beneath her skirt were black thigh-high socks that ended with paddock styled boots. Putting over her body was a white T-shirt, only to finally pick a brightly red denim jacket.

Brushing her hair as she tried to order up all her things, she still couldn't believe she'd actually found a Fairy Tail member. Not only that, but somebody she knew.

Grabbing from her bag, she got a silk white ribbon, to make some of hair into a side ponytail. Looking at her reflection, she looked to see if there were any unwanted spots, before she got out of her one-time room. Observing her appearance, she moved and gestured around her own body, though she never doubted her attraction, at times it felt questionable. Was she as beautiful as she imagine herself to be? There was never any doubt, though..._ looking into his eyes made her..._ shaking her head harshly, trying her best to forget such impossible things: she decided she was ready to go.

Grabbing her bag, placing her whip and key bag on her belt, she exited the decorated room.

Her footsteps creaked with each step down, on the ground floor, passing the right from the counter, she finally found Freed outside drinking tea. He was wearing his outfit from yesterday and if he had changed, she really didn't see any difference. Sitting herself down across from him, the man was holding an important newspaper that she read only time from time. His eyes were reading in an incredible pace, that she was sure he'd was already finish with the page he just flip to. His expression was in deep thought, that was until his seeable right eye looked at her.

"Lucy-san, how are you?" He spoke in a politer voice than last time.

She smiled "No need for 'san'. You can call me Lucy-chan or Lucy. Unless you want me to call you 'senpai'."

This comment had made his emotions blank, looking at her with uncertainty before he blushed, looking "se—seen—senpai? Uhh..."

Tilting her hear slight, she couldn't understand why he was so nervous "Freed-kun?"

"Uhhmm... Freed is perfectly fine. Senpai... I have no idea or real practice with celestial spirits, so I am a bit unworthy. Freed, is perfectly fine." He muttered still nervous about the recent question. Seeing that face was kind of cute, she thought before she began to wonder where they were going.

She smile, thinking 'Weren't you the one who brought it up?'

"So... Going to Fairy Tail is going to be a long journey, isn't it?" She commented.

After taking a sip of his tea, Freed nodded, explaining their tour "Being in Cedar, we're quite far away from Magnolia Town. First of all: we'll be able to reach Blue Pegasus, by going south east, where I have to stop by. Once we've made our acquisition there, we'll then go to the Shirotsumi Town... Hmm... I do have a small mission there but I can take it later. After that..."

She cut him off, since she was interested in what he was hiding "What mission? Let me help."

"You wouldn't get a dime from me and it would be wrong. Allowing citizens to do missions for full-fledged mages of a highly praised guild." Freed was far from impressed. "Also... It's going to be more difficult than fighting a c-level mage. Though his crime was grave, he was no different than a thief."

"I'm not taking the mission for the money! I taking the mission to prove my worth! And I'll show you what I'm really made of." She said with a proud smile on her face. Showing her muscle of her pumped fist.

Freed's expression did not change, if anything, the vibe around them became colder. Letting go of a sigh, the older man merely continue his explanation like she'd hadn't said anything "...Then we'll pass the Hakobe taking a carriage back home."

'Geez... could you get any colder?' She wonder as her expression became a forced smile, as she was almost tempted to grind her teeth. Calming herself down, she wondered "What do we have to get from the Blue Pegasus?"

"Nothing extraordinary. I also just wanted to see... somebody personal." He ended vaguely.

She didn't know what to do with such info, so she started asking "So... if our journey is that multitasked, how long do you'd think it would take to arrive to Magnolia Town?"

"Hmm... I guess we could make it to Magnolia town at night. Unless we head out now, there's a slight possibility that we will make it before nighttime, but that kind of pushing it." Freed gave his opinion.

She shrugged taking a bite out of her toast, saying "Let's go then."

Freed had already paid for their meal, for they took some biscuits and drinks along with them, exiting the inn outside the street was a horse carriage ready to take them out of town.

They sat themselves down and traveled quietly.

Even when she wanted to talk some more, unable to bring herself to look at the older man, she decided to watch the scenery around her. Cedar was behind them, leaving only the bay of the ocean that broke into the streams of the river. Sunlight blessed them, coloring the trees and waters of the land, seeing animals feasting on the deliciously green grass. Air within large scape of land was so pure that butterflies could be seen in masses, noting the fact it was only summer. Unable to help herself, she smiled. The paved road felt almost nonexistent since she couldn't feel herself bumping on her seat. Moving her eyes slightly, she saw Freed quietly looking at his client portfolio, tempted to ask about the mission again, only to decided against it. There was no way he'd change his mind and maybe had to do a lot with Fairy Tail.

Then it clicked, she turned her head away from the mountain sides far in the background, looking to him and asked "Freed... Is anybody else an S-class in the Raijinshuu?"

He blinked before lifting his right eye to her, his pause made her rethink her question, until he answered "We have only one S-class and that's Laxus-sama. I've tried countless time, together with my other teammates to become an S-Class, but sometimes, even we don't get chosen to participate in the Trial. Only one person can become S-Class and that person, his partner must only help though they don't get the possibility to become S-Class. Despite being an old guild, most S-Class mages tend to die much sooner than typical Mages, since they take harder missions. This is why we have only five S-class mages and not more; I'm not going to include Himshiro... It's just too pitiful. If he does return, he'll have all of my respect."

He ended with a hint of annoyance and maybe even sorrow. His eyes gently lowered, his brows furrowed, his lips thinning just for a bit.

Continuing, changing his tone into something more casual "When people turn arrogant they ended up hurting themselves moreso than they can imagine. S-Class mission are divided into three specific groups: The first one being a typical high class mission where an S-Class mage that allow that specific mage do with ease and with the extra bonus in bringing weaker mages, like ourselves. Then there are the Ten Year missions, which is only taken by more expertize S-Class mages and can rarely, if ever, take other weaker mages. Then finally the nearly impossible hundred year missions taken by only the best."

"So... even some-one as powerful as Laxus hasn't taken a ten year mission?" Lucy couldn't asked a bit afraid.

Freed looked at her with calculating eyes "Laxus does not take those missions often, I had spoken wrongly before, yet what I was trying to pray tell was: Laxus didn't rush into a mission he couldn't handle. Ten year old missions are something impressive though Gildart has always proven to be worthy of his title of an S-Class mage."

She'd heard that name before however nothing came in mind. Taping her index finger on her lap, she tried her best to remember what she studied about the guild of her dreams. Though she got so caught up in the cute boys, she ended up losing her head; Upon thinking that brought a smile to her face, holding back her sigh that was mixing with her self-contempt. Moving her head back, feeling the chair's softness on her head, she couldn't believe what she got herself into. Even though she'd admired the guild, it was like she knew nothing of it!

Freed gave snort, only to hide mouth, never minding his eyes were wavering with emotion.

"What is it?" She couldn't help being curious.

His eyes shut, when a another snort escape, she couldn't understand what he was finding so funny. He finally pulled his hand away showing a cracking smile "Lucy-chan... I haven't forgotten what you told me. Are you telling me you've never heard of the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, second to the Master? Who's one of the Ten Saints?"

She felt the colors on her body and soul just fading away, unable to hide the fact she honestly didn't know who these people were.

Letting go of another snort, before his typical face returned, he finished up "For being a fan of our guild, I'm starting to think you're like any other girl."

"There's nothing wrong with that." She grumbled crossing her arms "All youthful girls need romance in their life."

"I thought you didn't want to date people." Freed said a bit out of place. Though he went back referencing the event of a year ago. "But then again, Ever can be worse."

"Ever? Who is that?" She asked for it was impossible not to wonder. The other woman seem to be mention before the very first mission she did.

Freed seemed surprised, answering "Evergreen is are only female in our group. She's actually one of my closest friends. We met because of our common interest. She's a substitutable strategist, when I'm unable to come on group missions. Her knowledge isn't exactly matchable to mine but she really makes do."

He ended up smiling, almost like he'd realized something.

For some reason it had bothered her, even if his expression wasn't at all scary.

The carriage had passed a privately owned town district filled with country houses near the riverbanks. There were few people walking about, the noticeable thing about them was how elegant they looked, not a single old folk could be seen for miles. It took another twenty minutes before they'd arrived to the Blue Pegasus Guild building.

The structure of the building was composed of red pinkish bricks, its facade was that composed of a cerise color theme, where they would curve into the pillars standing between the entrance. The stained glass of the building, were formed in thin, elongated rectangular windows that ended in prymind-shaped top, outlined by white stone. Closer to the door these windows were a typical glass. The mark of the Blue Pegasus could be seen ahead of the another window above the entrance. The building was pretty large, making it perfect to have countless elegant men and women to work in.

She could only stare at it. Being impressed by its design.

Getting out of the carriage, Freed had already went inside. Following him, she seem to enter into a whole new world. Simple because the elegance there couldn't be denied.

It was like entering into one of her Father's favorite bars: full of elegantly dressed people, perfectly lighten rooms and the smell of business. The tiles she walked on were black and white marbles; though there were many routes that lead to differently colored rugs: for each rectangular table together with brightly color benches made especially for host and their guest. Going further in, she passed the Blue Pegasus sign showing an magnificent carving of the animal itself. Walls were decorated with wooden beams, outlining the ceiling, corners and windows. On top of the windows it formed itself into a Fleur-de-lis. Upon looking around the the main entrance, that rounded itself up before making several different routes for people to have privacy was amazingly designed. On the west side, various colored laced curtains could be seen as some smoke exited the halls.

To her east, she saw an stairway that could take one to the second floor that was only for guild members. South east were the typical 'rooms' where the men and women work to please their clients. The majority of them being women.

To where the bar stood, behind the counter was a fat, bald man wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt, around his neck was a necklace mad of golden hoops with fuchsia string around it. Her shock only worsen when she saw he had red lipstick and blush on his cheek. As to make thing worse, he also had two cute white wings behind his back making the amazing look turn into a fashion crime. She said nothing, trying her best not to insult anybody in the guild most specialize in beautiful men and women.

"Hello, Master Bob." Freed spoke formally, giving a bow, only then to walk over to the counter.

The elderly man chuckled, coming off as a giggle, placing his right hand onto his face "My, my Freed-kun there's no need to be formal. Haven't we've known each other long enough? Where's Laxus-boy? I miss him."

"I came here on Laxus's behalf. I came to bring this to you. From last year's mission. The missionary was finally able to bring back to its former glory. This is a gift from Dreyar Laxus to you Master Bob." Opening his double breast coat, he grabbed out a neatly pack package that look thing and big enough to be a book or frame of some sort. Master Bob's eyes turned serious as his interest of it develop, taking it from Freed, he placed it behind the counter.

"Thank you, dear. I was wondering if I'd ever get that thing back." Bob finally notices her asking "Who might you be, sweetheart?"

"Eh?! Me?" She pointed at herself, after she finish flinching, giving a nervous smile "I'm Lucy, Master Bob."

"Oh? No last name?" Bob titled his head in curiosity.

Freed face was monotonous, before he responded "Lucy-chan is a new Fairy Tail recruit, I'm personally teaching the ropes in order to become a great mage."

"I see, I see... she's a possible new candidate, isn't she? The Raijinshuu has been the same number ever since they started, I can wait to see a new change in your teamwork. Uohuhuohuhoo... Don't go too hard on her, okay? She truly looks like a sweetheart." Bob eyes seem to be only focused on her, which made her slightly more nervous than necessary.

"I will keep that in mind." Freed acted like it was a command.

Around her were filled of murmuring voices, women everywhere teasing and acting friendly to their clients. Then there were the giggling girls flaunting over the men, who hosted their own event and even groups of odder people. Every single bearing the mark of a Blue Pegasus had a beautiful form despite some of odd looking people. She knew a couple of men she had her eye on, though it seemed none of them were here. Even so, she couldn't believe how fancy and righteous the place felt cosigning the activities brought up.

"By the way, have you've seen Trizirull-san?" Freed asked.

Bob sighed at that, giving a vibe of disappointment "Sadly, he went off to a mission. Probably won't be back in weeks, just in hopes not to say months."

"How odd."

"Well... he does have to pay his rent sooner or later."

After that Freed guided her out of the playhouse of a Guild and took the carriage back. The ride was an hour long, since the only stop they could take was either to go back to Cedar or take it to Shirotsumi. The carriage rider said he couldn't pass the boundaries of the mountain since his ride didn't go that far and his lunch break would start soon. This had made Freed's mood worsen, even if he didn't say anything, she could just tell by looking at his small frown. His legs and arms crossed, swinging his left foot slightly, his eyes firmly looking out the window.

"Since we're there..." She had start only thirty minutes ago, quickly silenced by one word:

"No."

By then all they could be was quiet, it seem Freed's foul mood tempered with his usual polite attitude, being perceptible only when acting out a conversation. It wasn't completely a cold-shoulder nor was it hateful, just simple answers to obviously, if not somewhat complex/personal questions. It soon started to feel awkward, unsure if she, herself, had done anything truly wrong. Maybe it was her persisting, beside if she didn't show off everything she had now, how was suppose to show her skills to him? He'd probably be too busy with his other teammates to notice her.

She sighed, motion her head to the window, like him. Only to see mountains covered in icy snow and few trees. A herd of cow walked around the fields just before the hurdle of landscape covered in rocks.

Parting from the mountain road, closer to the town ahead, which was a good five miles away from the Mountain: they entered into Shirotsumi Town. At the stop in the entrance of the town, Freed paid the man for his extra service, despite mumbling somewhat scary thing about being ripped off. The town was calm, it's building being pretty modern in shotgun houses, mix with Creole cottages that used mostly red stone and painted white or green wood. The streets were made of unpaved dirt, dividing the two roads were a long line of green bushes made specifically to divide the place. Walking in the town, she sighted very few carriages, and consider the possibility that carriages were at the border of the town, which was far across from where they stood.

Luckily the sky was still a wonderful blue, since half day only slightly passed, moving the sun to the one O' clock hour. The people seem happy in their little town, one wouldn't expect it to be controlled by a corrupted man, but she knew the back story of this town very well.

It was a pity she wasn't going to see much of the town, since Freed guided her down the next carriage station.

"This looks like a lovely place." She muttered, looking at the houses and shops, happy faced greeting one another and a few, but rare, ugly faces in town. Using her index to move her outgrown bangs behind her ear, she listen to the wildlife that lives careless together with the inhabitants.

"Indeed, it is." Freed agreed. Walking behind him made it hard to tell his expression, guessing alone she could imagine him smiling. Turning his head to her, looking curious, he asked "How is it that you haven't been to Shirotsume Town? Did you just recently get out of home?"

Smiling suddenly on his curiosity, her response was simple "I only left like three months ago, I been Northern West of Fiore. The towns there are nice and all, but I couldn't just go to Magnolia Town immediately: since I needed to train my summoning better. Finding a whip expert help as well, the man was my mother's old friend. He also gave me tips on where to search most of the Silver Keys. But... his info ended up being out-of-date."

Her face became dejected, unable to hide her frustration "Despite how hard I look... nada. The Dolphin Key is the only good key I found! Geez..."

He snorted with a small smile, turning his back to her, continuing down the road. "I see... I have good resources, I can help you find as many keys as you want. Yet this will only be a privilege to the Raijinshuu. If you're dedicated as you say, it won't take you too long, I suppose."

"You don't help your fellow guildmates?" She asked.

Before he could respond, an old, oval bald head of a man, came over to them in a hasty manner. His body was fragile, wrinkles could be seen of the exposed of his collarbone, wrist and legs. He wore a brown overall on his dress shirt, with its sleeves pulled up to his elbows. Holding a five foot old oak rod, which he was one foot short than, his circle glasses reflected against the light, when he turned his head up to them. His eyes were a deeply dark brown, holding a sense of worry and sincerity.

"Mister Justine! Justine sir! I'm so glad you came! I was afraid I wouldn't see you, after that mail." The old man spoke, going beside Freed, she could see the man's displeasure.

Letting go of a sigh, Freed's displeasure turned into a monotone expression, listening carefully for what the older man said. "Since you are here, shall I guide you to the shrine?"

Freed, breathed out of his nose, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them with a pleasant smile "La Refell... Do not worry, I shall take your mission, but I am in a hurry."

"What happen?" She asked, following the two males the path they were just taking before.

Freed looked at her from the corner of his eyes, being sharp as an eagle, hinting a sense of distrust in which she could comprehend. She looked to him, her feelings were merely on a blank slate and yet understanding the reason he was so mad was easy. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, he was silently enforcing his objections from before and this had irritated her. Moving her eyes away, she merely pout before looking at the elderly man's back.

"Ahh... Young one, if only I could explain in words. The thing is its a long story and very few people took seriously my request. Luckily Mister Justine accept my request, explaining in lettering that he would definitely come and fix this curse." Walking down the road, she saw people faces filled with an extra kindness she didn't notice until now, all of them greeting the older man. Calling him 'Sako-kun' or 'Toma-kun', it was like the man was the leader of the village, which was pretty damn unlikely since only Duke Everlue was the mayor of this feudalistic government of a town. "In our lovely town, founded only a couple of hundred years back, almost to being a thousand years old... in times where magic was consider evil and mystic power ruled over people's hopes and dreams? Despite being cruel times to mages, it was a time considerably made of peace and prosperity, our lovely town was one of the very first to venture into Fiore."

Fiore, unlike most countries, was still very young.

Magic lived an era where it was considered the greatest evil known to any races, especially man. Magic was feared because it wasn't common nor well known, society was made of ten percent mages, most of the majority either didn't practice it or were naturally being without magic. In this time and age it was impossible to think magic as a taboo, lacrimes became a source of all technology for non-magical people and magical people alike.

But before ancient magic faded, once upon a time Mystic Powers were seen as divinity to mankind.

A power given by the gods.

Some would argue that Magic and Mystic Powers were the same thing. Many scoffed at the studies, modern time gave front to a new era of disapproval to anything that would be bothersome. There was obvious proof that Mystic Power and Magic had similar effects, yet their origin and their existence didn't add up. White Magic was considered a divine magic, but being mystic power would be pushing it. A time when priest and shrine maidens were considered closer to the entities of higher power.

"Yeah... Before Crocus was made this was one of the very first rural town in Fiore, followed only by Magnolia Town. But what does this have to do with anything?" She asked in discussing manner.

"It has to do with everything. Young girl, do you follow Zentopia? Do you follow your town's gods? If you ever followed anything that connects to faith, then this explanation would be a short one."

Pondering on those idealism, her mother was a faithful Zentopia follower, her father being somewhat of a Shintoism follower of his old town. They never asked of her to follow any type of religion, mostly because they were very liberationists. Being a Shinto believer didn't usually mean anything in this day and age, for its rules weren't as strict as Zentopia. The actual faith in a town's Shinto shrine was belittling since the belief of mystic power faded along with the hatred of magic.

"I read about it, though my parent never really taught me any type of faith. I learned more of astronomy than the types of gods that we could possibly have." She muttered, trying her best to understand the elderly man's point.

"Hmp... I understand, this is an era which does not accept unexplained phenomena. All I ask is that you listen and have faith in my words." La Refelll said, his experience of his age could be felt.

Freed merely spoke with a tone of adequacy "Do not worry, this girl is merely a rookie. I, on the other hand, know very well why you asked of me. Lucy, what you must understand this is a spiritual mission. Maybe even a monster mission, depending on the circumstances and history plays a fundamental role in this. If you have no knowledge: empathy becomes merely a lie. Sometimes a mission can be finished without capturing or violence. This is what I hope to achieve. But in order to do so, you have to understand the habitat and its culture."

She looked at his eyes, shining with pride, lips being slightly upward.

He looked ahead, already crossing halfway into the city, from her right she saw a woman walking over to them. Despite wearing black high heels, the woman was quite tall, being nearly, if not slightly taller, than Freed. She had black skin-tight leggings, having a transparent turtleneck on top of her gray crop top. Her skin was a perfect white, one could even feel the softness of her features, that contrasted against her long black hair. Her nails were sharp, long and decorated with black lily motifs on painted white. Holding to her side was a small case, made of a fine leather as she could tell the mark belong to Helvan.

To woman held a mature look, her sharp eyes piercing at them, making even Lucy worried about the outcome.

Freed was mostly neutral to the beautiful lady.

"Hitomi-chan? AH... what a pleasant surprise. I was about to go home, would you join us?" La Refell turned with a smile on his face.

Hitomi titled her head, before pulling her hair back, nodding "Sure... Lady Hina is having a make over at this very moment. I thought you couldn't come today Justine-san."

Freed sighed "It seems like I'm here, I might as well finish the event, no?"

"Ohohoo... I see you had no plans in coming like your letter said. Sadly our carriages stations is a bit of a hassle. Though in retrospect that what makes our taxes bearable." She was humored by his response. Her provocation made La Refell worried, seeing a small drew of sweat on the side of his head.

Freed nodded "I hate to be rude, but I really didn't intend to come today, considering I have a new rookie. Being an older member inviting a new member: it is only correct that I help her on her way to the guild. Show her the ropes and be on my way."

'Sounds like your were going to abandon me...' She couldn't help thinking, raising her brow, biting her lip, almost cringing with frustration. Her nails digging into her palm, tempted to hit or even slapping the fellow Fairy Tail member. Holding it in, she calmed herself down listening to the three interact. The moment their eyes crossed, the older woman gave a mocking gaze before turning into an elegant lady to the males. It could have been her imagination, for it only happen for a second. She sighed in defeat, maybe her head was being over-imaginative, seeing things that weren't there.

"OH? A new Fairy Tail member? How wonderful... what is main goal?" La Refell asked, earnestly interested in her wish to be a guild member.

She considered it, before answering "I just want to be a Fairy Tail member and then see where I get from there."

In the back of her mind, a strange feeling of making a mistake came to her, scratching behind her head: she couldn't pinpoint why she was feeling this way.

"Oh? That doesn't seem to be your main goal, if I had to say so myself..." La Refell chuckled at her answer. Hitomi and Freed maintained a neutral expression, discussing the rewards that would come with finishing the mission. His words struck home, but it made her embarrasses to admit it...

She wanted to be a writer, yet her talents were far from perfect and her storyboard could use a lot of work. Her studies were quite behind too, the thoughts that piled up made her embarrassment even worse. An awkward laughter escaped her lips, trying her best to forget her hardship she spent grueling hours, if not weeks, of her life trying to self improve. It was such a mortifying thought.

"Nevertheless..." Hitomi started with a cold attitude, their walk finally coming to an end, passing the second carriage station and onto the mountain road. The scenery from green fields seemed to lead up to a dirt road into the base of the mountain. It seem it would take them a good half hour to reach the staircase, she could hardly see. "I hope we can finish this physical phenomenon before Lady Hina returns home."

"My granddaughter sure has an ungrateful job..." The old man muttered into the distance.

The woman merely looked away, a heavy vibe entered into the atmosphere while they headed forward. Standing beside Freed, she couldn't help to simply notice the man's lack of emotion, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

The rest of the walk was done in silence.

After a good upward walking distance of an hour and a half, she felt tired, feeling the muscle in her legs pulsating for how much strength she needed to use. She hated hard labor, it was just the worst since she'd never been a sport player, always hiding her face in a good book in the warmth of her home. The summer's sun was slowly becoming colder, sweeping winds guided them, taking each step with stride. In retrospect to the others, it was fat obvious she was making them lag behind, for even the elderly man walked faster than her. A spiral footstep road, finally came to an end when she saw the Torii standing beautifully, still having brightly colored red paint and its uprising appearance had been kept well in check.

Behind the adults, what she saw was a wonderfully dignified shrine.

The stone steps were still all intact despite its age, leading in to a small Chinjusha that had a small land of grass and flowers protected by a tamagaki, before the stone road divided itself into four directions. The east lead only to a small storage house, the west lead to a medium sized dojo. The northern path was guarded by two Komainu statues before entering the road and two in front of the main shrine. Behind the last two Komainu statues were a half-meter high stair steps to enter into the higher floor of the shrine. The bars were colored a lime green, that matches the first layer of the Shrine's roof. The walls were a nice beige, with bell shapes windows colored copper, seeing into the small entryway.

Freed showed his respect to the miniature shrine (Chinjusha), before moving along, following the two clients into the main shrine. She gave it a look, before shaking her head and following Freed into his clients' home.

Passing each duo of stone statues, getting into the higher ground, La Refell suggested they take their shoes off. They followed his orders and were given indoor slippers. She notice not far away was a denotation box standing by the side of the entrance looking completely abandoned. This had surprised her, only then to leave the detail alone. It wasn't surprising a shrine wasn't receiving donations, there wasn't much left behind in the last couple of years, as people moved on with their lives and their beliefs.

Beyond the shoji doors, they entered into a shining clean wooden hall, before passing into another, shoji door with tatami flooring.

The walls were spotless, not a hinting of spiderwebs or dust; hanging across from her position, sitting behind a typical short legged wooden table, was a picture stroll, before most of what stood behind La Refell stood an unfolded folding screen(Byobu) that match the artwork. It descriptive a time of war between a Celestial Spirit and the Dark Underworlds: taking a symbolic form of a lion and a badger. Humans worshiped these two entities, though the fires of war acted like a border, showing strife in those moments of siding. The room was a fine place to sit on. Her tatami mat was soft, yet sitting on her knees was still a pretty new concept on her, without being completely estranged by it. She'd done it before, though never as long like this.

From her side, she saw Hitomi sitting down with an elegance, her closed eyes slowly opening, having a composure of a noble. Freed seem to listen intently as the older man spoke.

Coming from the halls was a maid, asking of their preferences, only to end up all with a single type of tea. Before she finally bowed and left, she went behind the decorated Byobu, letting a small trace of smoke exit, proving there were hidden meditating stick to burn off. Making himself comfortable, La Refell's grim expression made her wonder what he was going to say. Burning a scent of wonderful white lotus, giving a pleasant fruity smell... To their west a small lake shown, since the shoji were already slid open. Its flowers were beautifully in season... together with small ducks together with their mother.

Opening his eyes, he spoke in a heeding manner "Sir Justine, as the head of the La Refell family: I give you my praise in taking your time to finish my request." He pushed himself back, bowing on all four of his body, being the ultimate sign of respect. "I know... times like these people have no regard of what they cannot see or feel with their own eyes. I, too, who have no magic at my disposal, continue my duty as a messenger of Koimatsumi, with his protection in hopes to guide all lost souls down and across every mountain path. My granddaughter has now taken my position and I cannot stand and watch her hardship come to naught. As a formal Priest of the Mountain Shrine Tsukami: I beg of you to listen to my story."

Shocked by his desperate voice and act, she was at a loss of what to say. Barely turning her head, she could a 'tssk' from Hitomi, almost seeing an angry look at the event. Looking at Freed from the corner of her eyes, the green hair boy still had an impassive front, not showing any particular emotion.

"I shall listen to your story: La Refell, Sakotoma. Please enlighten to me about this event."

Sakotoma lifted his oval head, his wrinkling face created more lines, only to smile sadly. Scooting closer to the table, his words started, making her imagine the very beginning of the said town they stayed at. Mountains ruling over the beginning of a small village, people coming up and down the mountain step on a daily bases. All starting with one shrine priest, wearing his hakama holding a purification rod high into the sky, praying to the gods.

"_It was a long time, before man could understand magic, thus a world without magic: but force and mentality alone. A rural time, the first settlements of Fiore was at the base of Mountain Hakobe and Thirus, becoming the Shirotsumi of today. These mountain brought fear to man, taking away good merchants that could not easily cross these border and before the train rail construction could be finished. Unlike the citizen that came from Ca=Elum, who later formed the great city of Crocus, we were a town mix of three states: Starting from the border of Seven and Bosco that hope to find great mineral for their capitals, not to mention that Ministrel, who cross the ocean with a fleet that began its town of Hargeon, before collaborating with Shirotsumi to start Magnolia Town. Those were difficult times..._

_Magic has always existed in one form or another..._

_...Only that many choose to believe in the forms such a divinity in order to escape that dark side of magic. The magic user that did exist, knew what we called today 'Ancient Magic', a magic which is almost still viewed as a taboo to our people. Mystic Power was one-of-kind spiritual power between the messenger and god. In keeping the spirits happy: the god, or goddess, of the land would bestow power to that family. It was a job of nobility, not of pride but humbleness: for no wicked man could __hold the power of a Shinto God. Or so it was believed..."_

Putting down the purification rod, the priest looked as the town folks walked away from his small and humble casual expression turned somber, his lips going upside down, unable to act on his uncertainty.

"_The mountain priest, or miko, had only a simple job: granting holy protection from danger of the unforgiving mountains. Praying continuously to the god in order to gain fortune and security. These things were fine as other towns, city and roads were being constructed. Our god Koimatsumi would happily help, matter not how many followers our little god had, he would bless each and every town yearly. The only compromise asked was a small donation from a representative of those very villages. This went on for a very good long three hundred and seventy-five years. Our family was always able to get by with what little it had..."_

Slowly, slowly time passed the iconic figure of her mind representing the main La Refell priest. The shrine began to lose daily followers, money could not be made and no respect wasn't even thought possible until now.

The man who worked hard each and every day to his fellow villagers. Helping around, granting amulets and even exorcising demons. If such a thing could exist, then her mind wandered to the thought of happiness as people greeted the shrine priest who visited from far away. The mountain shrine that signified peace and prosperity became a place of sorrow. That of even death...

"_The magic of ancient users were feared, families calling our family or any shrine priest they could find to 'exorcise' the demon within their children. Unlike most, earnest and faithful followers of Shintoism: acknowledging the fact Magic was no component in demonology, stopped trying after a while. Before our family became the La Refell... we were known as Kisimina, a feared purifier of Shintoism, using the excuse to be beloved by his followers: ended up killing ton of young children and innocent men for two hundred years. It was a shame that I still bear today, I will not justify these events but hoped our family has been able to atone itself with each generation. In a world where magic was considered evil: evil mages were born by this cruelty, turning itself into a vicious cycle of sin and punishment._

_Our family followed tradition, but our god looked at us condescendingly, speaking to us a voice of wisdom, warning the naïve minds of the corrupted souls unable to stop their greed. –..." _

La Refell stopped mid-sentence, looking a face filled with regret, unable to hide that this story was a sensitive one. A shame that probably took years to atone and lift off, a story that had no place in the modern magical world like theirs. But it was a story that probably had to be told, in order to understand what was happening at all.

Unlike Freed, she didn't even know what mission this was, at best she knew Freed was a darkness user and highly educated. Other than that, she wasn't exactly sure about his abilities. Maybe his skills? What was he trying to accomplish, why was he trying his best to convince her not to take part in this mission? She didn't know... All she could do was stare at her steaming green tea mug, with no handles, she grabbed from the side, using her left hand to hold the bottom of it. It smelled homemade, for it wasn't a generic smell she was always use to. Putting it close to her lips, she finally began to drink it, letting the hot liquid slide into her throat. It tasted great, it wasn't overly bitter with a small hint of cinnamon, which was an unusual thing to put in tea.

The Fairy Tail member held the same expression, listening intently and hadn't even batted an eye. It was almost like looking at a statue.

Hitomi, on the other hand, was looking down at her lap. Her expression was twisted with agony, biting her lips in order not to speak. Whoever Hitomi was to the La Refell family, she obviously cared about the people living within these walls. Even the maid, which Lucy could barely feel hiding in the background listen with her back near the lining behind the hallways. Her shadow was only noticeable with the slight crack opening of the shoji of the east, not fully closed.

Finally letting out a deep breath, the old man continue his story:

"_Some say that Shintoism and God Slayer magic go hand in hand, for like dragons, Gods needed humans to understand their connection to nature. This only a small concept I'm explaining but... our god said something to our seventh ancestor: "Continue this pointless strife, thou be cursed with undeniable sorrow of solitude, neither man or god will walk on this land again. Continue this lie, all that'll be left shall be punishment. Misfortune brought can only be returned child of man, youth that knows no bound." _

_After those said words, he vanished into the heavenly skies, unless nature itself. Our ancestor did not take heed, continue a flawed tradition, forgetting we were mere messengers and not somebody worthy to end life." _

In her head, she saw that priest, covered in blood of many, sneering at his own shrine god. The trail behind his black silhouette was only blood covering the sacred ground. Soon the god left, always looking at her underline with disgust before vanishing to who knows where. The mountain that was once a safe haven became a place of lost souls, surely not even a demon could relate to such a monster. Those iconic of wolves, foxes and even badgers came to her, comparing them to symbolic nature of demons. All of them leering ready to attack that man covered in blood...

"_The rest of the story is lost, something that was probably burned, but certainly our family may be cursed. By what we're not sure..."_ La Refell ended his story abruptly, maybe his heart couldn't go more into detail of his family shameful past. If he said what was true, the final piece of the puzzle was lost and made it their job to find it.

She had nothing to ask, it wasn't her mission, that didn't stop her own confusion.

She would kill to have some answers.

"Is this why... you think your family has been cursed? By your formal shinto god? Does he no longer resides here?" Freed asked, knowing the details in a fashion that she could of ever know. He was flat, still no emotional change in him, it was like his heart was made of stone.

"Well... we do not think its our Shinto God, which Lady Hina speaks on his behalf that he still slumbers in the miniature shrine. Her mystic powers surely surpass anyone truly documented in this long family tree. She states that it isn't a god or a cursed spirit. Though how much either us can believe it to be true, is only up to ourselves. I, in my honest opinion, cannot believe such things but serving La Refell family as secretary of their economic estate, it is my duty to try and rid this problem." Hitomi started, grabbing out of her suitcase an important documented file, which she passed on the table.

Freed grabbed them and read them intently, looking from his left, she noticed there were all old newspapers clipping about how bad luck in the Tsukami shrine. People easily getting hurt going around or near the shrine at all.

It seemed wishy-washy for her. Almost like a mock mission that only superstitious people would ask help for. Nevertheless Freed read with a serious vibe, giving off like it was an important mission. Maybe he was the guy who acted serious even when it wasn't needed, though since these people seemed desperate it would be mean to laugh it off like a joke. Maybe Freed considered it to be bad manner in explaining such things were far-fetch and impossible.

Freed moved to the corner of his eyes, giving her a squinted look, almost seeming insulted.

'Eeehh?! Why is he looking at me like that?! I didn't say anything.' She thought truly afraid to make a bad impression. Before she knew it, it seemed that La Refell had notice her attitude to the event, even though she tried to seem serious about it. Dropping her head down in shame, playing at her skirt, she felt guilty 'Please stop judging me... uuhh... I didn't mean to hurt anybody's feeling!'

She felt like a bad person.

"Miss Lucy... I understand such things cannot be considerate." La Refell spoke somberly, his sorrowful look was to its fullest potential. "Do you know... how long I've waited for a mage, any mage to take this request and honestly fix it? Reasons on why I never let my son take this profession, for many years I waited... when mages did come, they tried to scam me out of my goodwill and its painful nobody sees what I see."

She hadn't thought that maybe they weren't the first to come and take this mission.

'How naïve...' She thought distraught. Barely able to look in his nearly broken eyes, ready to break out the waterworks, full of misunderstood sincerity.

"When I caught their act, the called me mad, even my own son thinks me nothing less than a lunatic. Hina is the jewel of my life, willing to take a position I would kept to me to the grave. She wanted so much to help and guide people to the right path... her powers, be it mystic or magic, I could care less. But if this curse hurts my granddaughter I don't think I could ever die in peace. The day I read Fairy Tail acceptation to my request, personally written by Freed himself... I was happy. Ecstatic, even."

Freed flinch at this remark, his face turning slightly pink, those his eyes remain monotone. He tried his best to continue reading the documents, yet she could see that he was embarrassed.

All she could do was smile with pride.

"Sir Justine... please find the culprit to this madness." He finished looking at the young male.

Freed raised his head, his blushing had faded, only slightly but would be hard to see at a distance. Nodding, speaking formally "Of course, La Refell... It is a duty as a Fairy Tail member to finish this mission no matter the cost." Placing his left hand on his chest, where his heart stood, he swore "I will find the cause, my word is law, I will not scam or trick you so... I won't leave until everything has been settled."

Then he turned to her, surprising her "I'm sorry we won't be able to go to Fairy Tail today... But I cannot back down, Miss Lucy."

"No Miss! I'm just Lucy! Lucy-chan! Ehehh..eheh...ehhh..." She started to wave her hand, making herself embarrasses, why was he apologizing? It was an important mission, after all. "I don't mind staying a while, I could go shopping or something..."

He blinked at her a couple of time, silently before turning back to the shrine family, he agreed "Sure, pass the time while I investigate."

'That's not what I meant!' She became angry, unable to express it, since she didn't want to make a scene. Only to pout defiantly, however nobody cared and went on with whatever they were talking about. Crossing her arms, she had to think of a method that Freed could trust her with. Then it hit, like a train, the sudden realization 'I should of taken this whole plot seriously! Now he's never going to trust me with iffy info! If he took the mission, he must know what he was doing?! I didn't just insult the shrine, I insulted Freed! My life is over...'

Lost in her sorrow, she didn't notice that Freed had turned to her, completely confused by his younger travel partner's depressed attitude.

He didn't know what to do...

Did he do something wrong? His face was a blank slate, not comprehending the event and what made it occurred. He gave her a look, before shrugging it off, for no matter how he tried to piece the puzzle: it was insolvable. Returning to his work.

Letting out a sigh, she watched the secretary explain the landscape of the Tsukami shrine.

It became obvious that the afternoon became evening, for the longest days were already past its prime, thus each day was becoming shorter with time. Freed soon left her to be alone, demanding that she doesn't take the mission personally, reminding her she wasn't a member yet. She'd given up hope and decided to walk around the shrine, which had a good structure to itself. Reminded her of a small abandoned dojo that was in her garden, which was to the mountains, a place she hid when she couldn't stand her father. It was a spooky place, in her nostalgia, she could remember. Finding that it was a pretty squared place, she decided to sit on the eastern side of the building, dropping her legs into the pond feeling it soothing coldness.

The night had gentle engulf them, far away from the city, she could see countless celestial stars.

She found herself praying to the universal stars than she did anything else. When a star fell from the sky, it felt like any wish she had could come true, no matter the impossibilities. It was a childish thing, though being a celestial host made her feel closer to the stars. Odd as it was.

"The stars are beautiful tonight..." A young female voice sounded.

Turning her head back, she saw a young miko wearing her hakama, seemingly flat as a drying board. Her hair was long, already passing her shoulders, it was a mocha color brown. Her emerald eyes were radiant, giving her a calorific feeling, almost like she was being welcome by that gaze alone. It was obvious she was the famous Lady Hina La Refell. It was obvious they were close to the same age, maybe a year or two of difference.

"...Umm... Miss Hina! Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy!" She looked up at her hostess.

She bowed, to the point where their heads were at the same height, saying earnestly filled with gratefulness "Thank you for taking, my grandaddy's request. You don't know what this means to us!"

She wanted to say something, but she didn't exactly take the mission. Not having a single role in helping fix the distortion if there was any.

"You shouldn't thank me..." She muttered, unable to hide her unsatisfactory feelings towards the unfolding event, looking away across the small pond. "It wasn't my mission or choice to come here... You should thank Freed-kun."

Her voice rang through with a piercing firmness "I did. Though I am still grateful you came with the intention to help. The fact you stay here, the fact you try in your own method is a precious treasure to us. I thank you regardless if its you or Freed, maybe both or one, that solves these problems. I know you will... his word is true and I can see that you can call stars to guide us."

Moving her body to thirty degrees, she stared at the young girl, having sweet face filled with an iron will. Despite its intention, it was absolutely adorable.

"Your... so cute..." She muttered neglecting the fact she shouldn't say something like that.

The girl firm face turn slightly teary, before stating, like the younger girl she was "I'm not cute! I'm a grown, beautiful shrine maiden! I call thy spirits to guide all and each to his destined place!"

"Ehhehehehehh... Sure, sure." Getting up on her feet, she couldn't help but chuckled at the, probably, fourteen year old girl's expense. "Is dinner ready?"

A smile came across that soft triangular face, her hair easily being blown by the upward breeze. She turned guiding her into the Shrine once more. Lighting the surroundings of the property of the Tsukami Shrine were paper covered lamps, all hanging around the poles made specifically for that functions as the halls that had them held. The light wasn't the strongest, dimmed, its glow reached mostly a circular form of 6:6 ratio, at the very least the quantity made it possible to see a meter away from herself. If she were to travel the mountain tonight alone, within the corners of darkness, believing with an absolute certainty she'd get lost and scared. Even expert mountain climbers would have a harsh time in mountain likes these.

She groaned, for the craziness of curses actually started to make sense to her, entering into the large dinner hall.

Passing the guest rooms, she curved to the right hallway, only for the young maiden to slide the shoji door open for her. The room was cozy, a large Kotatsu despite the fact it was summer, which seem to not matter within the base of the Hakobe mountain. Warm hot pot of cooked stew stood in the center piece of mix side food: like miso, tofu, freshly cut fish and a side of homemade mirin and soy sauce. Her mouth was already wet, smelling the aromatic flavors that she hadn't had a chance to eat in months. Not that she didn't cook well, though a typical meal like this was hard to come by since she was saving up money.

Clapping her hands together, immediately taking a sit down on the table, bowing her head "Buon Appetite! Thank you for the meal!"

From her right was La Refell already hidden under the warm blankets of the table, eating with ease. Beside him was Hitomi who was eating with pleasure, not hiding her enjoyment of tonight's meal. To her left was Hina, who hid herself, snuggling into the bed sheets, stealing some side food only to lay on her stomach and eat, watching the TV behind her. Despite the bad manners, it was their home and didn't try to impose anything more the relaxing after a long day. Looking around, she'd realized that Freed still hadn't returned from his investigation.

Drinking her miso, this had sadden her, making her worry if something went wrong at such a dark hour.

The lacrime powered TV sounded of the news, talking about all the events in Fiore, none of it seemed to bear any importance. Trying to drown out the boring noise of politics she didn't care about, she turned to La Refell that was happily looking over some documents with Hitomi. Not even their age difference seem to bother the two, laughing happily at one another's joke, like they were old time friends. It was cute and even sentimental.

So she decided to ask "Refell... How can you be sure its a curse? I know that your family maybe had a horrible history, but if that's the case: shouldn't have happen already and not just reappear?"

"Miss Lucy..." Refell, unlike hours before, had a fatherly look in his eyes. He'd finally calmed down enough that he was finally not worked up about the details "There's no proof the cursed occurred before my father's time, it could have been some that escalated with time: small things suddenly got bigger and worst for people. Whether by a god or demon, I can feel in the air a distortion of an angry entity... something that's been haunting me since the dawn of my existence as the Shrine Priest. Whoever the thing might be... I can't help but feel like something our family did caused it."

'He still isn't over it, is he?' Her only thoughts of the matter. To her it felt like the man was letting his regrets get the better of him. It was obvious everybody respected him in the small town of Shirotsumi.

"Other than that... it had been a good four generations that people stopped praying to the temple, even on New Years, its a rarity that people collaborate with our shrine. I wouldn't be surprise if our god was sadden by this fact." He also mentioned.

Using her index to scratch her head, she sighed, unable to buy any of this feeding to her. She wouldn't mock it, yet she couldn't bring herself to agree even momentarily.

So she asked "It seems like your an important person La Refell... isn't Duke Everlue the mayor here?"

"Ahahahhahhaa... Pretty cute, Miss Lucy." Hitomi started to chuckled at her statement of public fact. Her index curved, standing in front of her cherry colored lips, those sharp eyes looking down upon her in a hinting fashion. "It's true that Duke Everlue own and controls Shirotsumi, but people don't respect that dimwit of a man in any form. We're force to work with him, his money is our way of making and gaining work for our citizens. In the end though, the interpersonal work is obscured by our 'precious' mayor. La Refell has done a lifetime keeping the peace within the hardworking village and people respect him. It isn't easy to convince a villain like Duke into compromising but La Refell has been able to do more than anybody. In the end, he might as well be the Town's Chief."

La Refell gave an embarrass smile, looking away from her gaze, which made her inarticulate.

'Geez... I should stop being so shocked, politics have always been a double age sword. But even a old man like him can keep peace, respect and even with all of that there's still nobody who be able to believe his conflict.' Those thoughts began to mellow her out.

"Village chief is a bit much... I'm just a simple man trying to what a Shrine Priest should do. Help their people. If I didn't do it, surely somebody else would." His words held a humble tone to it, smiling shyly, his eyes closed scratching the back of his head. "When you help one person, that person returns the favor. Instead of cycling hate... instead of just taking and not giving, I rather work together with my townsfolk. They're all fighting their demons, but despite how heavy those burdens become: together everything is surpass-able. They no longer walk into these grounds, abandoning these land to ourselves, that doesn't make them less important. As the messenger of god, I walk the border of guiding and defending people: no matter how ungrateful the task..."

She found herself looking at Hina, who hadn't turned back, watching the TV with interest. Eating her meal, still laying on her stomach, it was a wonderment on how the young girl could be less interested in this topic.

"Lady Hina must be a pretty good Shrine Maiden, isn't she?" She commented to them.

Hitomi and La Refell smiled proudly, almost like two parents being praised by their own child. Those eyes truly reminded her of her own family, when her mother was there watching her do even the smallest task with joy. The young fourteen year old wanted to become a miko, despite the fact her Granfather would take the job to his grave in order to protect his family. There was something that made Hina so strange, it couldn't be put in words, because even becoming a maiden, she was still a young teenager.

"Hina will one day guide even the lost souls to nirvana..." La Refell said distantly, his eyes staring at his granddaughter, yet he was seeing his expected future.

"Souls will lose there way~ On their fateful~ day~..." Hina begun to sing, not bothering to get into the fearful dispute.

"So why did you want to become a miko, Lady Hina?" She turned to that young girl. Finally being called out the other girl turned around with typical expression, giving nothing away of what she was thinking.

"Because... It's my duty to do so. Maybe even my dream? I never thought out that far in... but I know you have to work hard in spiritual practice in order to gain connections with the earth mountain god. He slumbers deeply and hasn't awoken in years..." Hina spoke it like something obvious, words that made no real sense for her. She merely listen to what girl said "I think it's unfair grandaddy is fearful of our loving god, sleeping~! Sleeping~ ! Is that that young god is doing... I woke him up and he yelled at me! Uuu... Not fun at all. Not fun at all..."

Her speech became more childlike as she continued. Was she trying to be the lolicon teenager? Giving boys their brother complex? She wasn't so sure...

But girls like that existed. Sometimes because they were so spoiled that they thought they were being cute. Other thought it as a way to get boys, when they had the right body. Other's were simply so. No real explanation on that point, only just that they existed. Hina didn't seem like the type to be annoying, yet she was fearful she was meeting girls that she had to 'befriend' in her father's tea parties. They were the worst!

Before long, she snapped out of her childish antics and continued "Anyway... Should we search for Justine-san? I'm afraid he might be lost."

She found herself agreeing with the present miko, only to be cut off by the one only familiar voice "No need for that, Lady Hina. I am perfectly fine..."

Freed looked perfectly well, no sighting of getting dirty, with the exception of his boots. He looked tired out, taking off his shoes and leaving them off the ground below the balcony, before walking in his socks. On closer inspection, he was sweating slightly, showing that he had traveled a long way before returning. His breaths were heavy, controlled nevertheless showed sighed of his fatigue. He already started to grab some stew, bowing and thanking the generous family of their offer.

Hina, got out of her blanket, turning her body around to sit on her knee, looking at Freed with a questionable look.

"Did you see it? It wasn't Koi-kami at all! It wasn't even human... or animal, right?!"

While eating Freed turned his head, looking at the youngest female among them. His eyes shined strangely, unable to respond, he finishing chewing his meal to swallow.

He nodded "Yes... I saw it and I think tomorrow morning, before dawn breaks, we should have the case solved. You have an amazing sight, young Lady Hina. Did you teach yourself such sight?"

Hina shook her head, frowning slightly, only to say with a tone worry "No, I've always been connected like Granddaddy! Me and him see a similar world, sadly enough not the same world. Koi-Kami yelled at me furiously telling me to let him sleep. Even he knew there was something amissed! I wonder why Koi-Kami did nothing all these years..."

"Not really my problem Lady Hina... When you finish your training one day you'll understand the Shrine's God's point of view of the whole event. That is if he awakes from his slumber..." Freed discuss the matter at hand, showing absolute trust in what the young girl was saying. Taking notice of that fact, she couldn't help but feel like Freed gave a huge amount of his trust to people, no matter who or what they were. It wasn't that he was amusing the family, actual the way he responded to people seem to turn to face-value.

Hina moved away from the table, groaning on what was told to her "Uuuu-.. I don't wanna wait. Geez. I've been a miko for nearly a year now. Can't I have some answers now?"

La Refell chuckled at his granddaught's disappointment, only to say kindly "It's more rewarding when you find those answers yourself. Being given an answer is only half the reward."

"True, true... Lady Hina if you practice long enough, everything will be fine. You can protect innocent people from dreadful past, give them their fortune or even ring the holy bell of happiness. But only with time and effort will these things be seen." Hitomi giggled alongside with her boss.

Hina merely pouted, mumbling about she didn't want to wait, only to turn her back and continue to watch TV. The news finally went to prime-time television.

"Geez... you had me worried there, senpai~." She ended with a joke, just happy to see her tourist guide was A-Okay. Smiling upon his return, his eyes lifted from his meal, giving her a questionable flat look. Before turning into a smile "You're coming with me tomorrow at dawn..."

He stuff himself with food.

'EEEhhh?!' She screamed in her head, just shocked by the sudden attitude Freed did, giving a 180 degree change in humor. Before long her frustration kicked in, and her tiny speck of happiness, not to mention her disappointment. All these emotion mixed like crazy in her head, almost tempted once more to ask about the details and get mad. But she didn't want to make a scene! Nor Freed to lose face and why the hell was he so smug?! Eating his food and leaving her on a cliffhanger?! 'What the hell goes through your head, damnit?! Am I not a fairy tail member? I thought I needed a Fairy Tail mark to get into the action, despite the fact I didn't, or better say, shouldn't have gotten in our last mission! Geez... make up your damn mind!'

Her thoughts were filled with sarcasm. The rest of the meal went a bit silently, hearing small bits of funny family history the La Refell's had.

Hitomi began to take away the finished off plats and platters, together with Hina and her granfather. Freed asked if they could help, only to be easily rejected by the trio of clients, saying they were perfectly welcome to do whatever they wanted before bedtime. Hina left for her spiritual practice with her grandfather, Hitomi was busy ordering around on her instant letting service, where at time her voice could be heard two meters away. The maid obviously took care of cleaning the dishes in the kitchen sink, leaving themselves alone with one another. Freed was silent, though after all the pleasantries between his clients, she finally got some alone time with him in his guest room. For her own guest room was only a shoji door away.

Their room had no particular design to it, only barren and plain, given only two typical futons to sleep in. Each futon was already placed, in both separate rooms, the maid had also informed them there was already extra pillows if they couldn't sleep well.

"What do you mean I'm coming with you?! When was it suddenly alright that I do the mission, that you stated clearly: you didn't want me to take any part of it! What made you change your mind?!" She asked, unable to be happy because of the mishap she faced traveling with him the whole day.

He nodded, his typical expression didn't go away nor did he show any reaction of worry or frustration by her tone of voice "This is the second test... I'll be right behind you if anything goes in disarray. Simple as that."

"Because its weak..." She crossed her arms, skepticism showing all over, saying in an unhappy demeanor "I get it now..."

He sighed, without faltering his emotions "Believe what you like Lucy, but Raijinshuu don't accept weak members. It's no different than walking up a flight of stairs. It you had to take a skip of three step distance on your first try, you'd easily fall and crack your head. That's why each step counts. You can surely do two and think about this test like that: starting to skip two steps of distance."

"So... It's going to be hard?" She looked to him worrisome.

She really didn't want to be treated like a damsel. She didn't enjoy fighting, that didn't stop her from wanting to become a strong mage. Freed gave her a gentle smile, preparing his futon, saying "Lucy... Its going to be hell-like if you make a single mistake. So don't worry and sleep, we're waking up before the sun, alright?"

"If you say so..." She got up and close the border between their rooms.

...–..-...-...-..-...-...-

It wasn't long before she was awaken from her slumber, which Freed woke her up and expected she get prepared within the next twenty minutes. Luckily, she decided to sleep in underclothing, in order to easily prepare herself for the mission. The only changing she decided to use were her boots with more mountain worth version of them. The walked became a long one, where the went north of the shrine, which was the backyard of the place. There a stone road awaited them with a row of torii, so many and its distance was impressive that it felt like they were walking through a corridor. The line of red and the hint of black and dark green accompanied them together with the cold air.

She felt freezing the further they walked, closer upon inspection, some of the torii had collapse upon themselves. Yet it hinted it was an act of a strong force.

Birds sung in the darken morning, their footsteps went against the stoned floors and a distant sound a river flowering somewhere. She felt cold, feeling secured with Freed by her side, who didn't speak a word, guiding her to her very next test. She didn't know how take it, having her keys by her side like her whip, yet what was she going to fight? Further down between collapsed torii and repeating standing torri in the scenery, she could only wonder about the possibility of the upcoming event. She tried to calm herself down, feeling her heart beating in her chest, since she felt something looming over the land around her, something simply unexplainable. The walk finally came to an end, where it showed an empty closed up well.

The well was made of hand carved stone, that of the olden times, sealed completely by wood.

There were four unlit shoji lamps, that stood at the four corners of the large stoned floor. It was made to decorate the function of the well, it was obvious the meaning of its existence changed as on top those wooden closures was a small miniature symbolic cage. It was covered in amulets of the oldest eras.

A sign was seen near that very well, a small wooden warning written on it: Do not touch, Do not release... Forgive and pass on the filth.

This scared her from the bottom of her heart. It was just a small written board, why would she be so spooked by such a small warning. There wasn't exactly magic to be felt anywhere in these sacred place. It just felt slightly creepy and nothing more, she tried to convince herself. She turned around to see that Freed left her, gone without a second notice, unable to hide her expression: which widen its gaping abilities as she felt cold sweat pour from her body.

"WWHHAA—TTT? FREED WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed.

Oddly enough not a single echoed was produced for some unexplained reason. The place began to give her the shivers as she examined the place.

This was obviously the test, so she shouldn't worry and she was overreacting, thinking to herself. Convincing herself she was being overly emotional. It did seem like a place where curse could be formed yet why didn't the family ever mention this place before hand? It didn't make any sense to her as she looked out of the stone flooring, only to walk onto to the mountain's landscape. There was nothing to see for miles but either dark clouds, snow on the higher levels of the mountain or boulders and stones.

Turning back to the start, moving from the back of the cage to the front...

….

Did something change? She wondered as something slightly different. Then it hit her, there was fog around the sacred place and the lamps were dimly lit. But... by who...?

Her heart skipped a beat. 'Nononononono—.' She tried to scape the scary possibilities. 'No way that possible!'

"Lucy... you're just scaring yourself... just calm down." She muttered to herself hoping to convince herself otherwise. She then turned her head to the sign: _What are you doing __**Here?! Are you **__hoping to find a __**friend?! He already left you to die.**_

'I'm imagining it. I'm imagining it. I'm imagining it. I'm imagining it. I'm imagining it. I'm imagining it.I'm imagining it.I'm imagining it.I'm imagining it.I'm imagining it.' Her thoughts went in rapid speed. Her body shivering in fear, for she couldn't believe what she was reading. It was too scary and she could barely see anything around her.

"_H**ahA**h**A**h**HA**haha**AhAHAhaAha-**"_ A fearsome laughter could be heard, coming from a crazed man's voice.

"HELP ME!" She screamed with all her might and began to run away. Only to be hit by an imaginary wall between the pillars that made the line of torii stand. Hitting with all her might, she screamed for help, unable to be brave enough to look behind her, feeling an overwhelming presences. She didn't want to die! "Help me! I don't want to die!"

Finding it was futile to continue that way, the sign had a new writing in it, covered in freshly soaked blood, dripping on its wording: _**I want you. Please give up. I want you NOW!**_

The earth shook, a fierce roar could be heard in the thickening fog, unable to see anything and barely able to keep her balance: all she could do was wait. Her heart just ready to burst out of her body. Breaking like dividing roots, the well began to crumble and the amulets began to burn off the cage. Within the corners, each of the fours lamps, on different times flickered their brightness. It was almost impossible to see the last two lamps by how dense the fog had become.

Only half a minute later she was greeted by two point colored red eyes.

She screamed but instinctively began to summon her only attacking key spirit. Her magic seal brighten the area, showing the dark clump of a figure looked between a badger shaped bear. "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! The Crab Key: come out Cancer!"

Before the large claw could come down upon her, she was grabbed behind her back, shoulder and thighs, for Cancer help her dodge her enemy. He went to the right, to the first corner lamp, which flickered like crazy. In her head was driving insane, since the dodge, it began to fill with an intense shrill of sound, making it impossible to thank Cancer or think of a counter-attack. She tried to cover her ears, closing her eyes, not able to hear Cancer's -ebbi noise and now was screaming in pain. She would do anything in the world to make this painful headache to just simply disappear, her screams made her own throat parch.

Her throat finally closed on her, passing her own vocal limits, she open her eyes slightly to see a worried Cancer with tears in her eyes.

"-Ebbi. Lucy, you must think, I can't keep dodging this guy -ebbi. Can you hear me, -ebbi?" Cancer said as he made another leap of faith. In the background she head another crash of the monster's claw against the stoned ground. So she nodded, but unable to speak "Good, -ebbi. Listen Lucy... this thing, its a demon, -ebbi. I don't know much... but we can beat this guy... just not with me, -ebbi. When you were out of it, -ebbi. I realized we're stuck in a barrier created by the fog, I can help you in using the lamps... but..."

His words were cut short, since he made a side jump, before leaping forward back to corner one.

"Get up Lucy, ebbi. We don't have much time." Cancer let her go, helping her from calling as the badger demon, which looked like it was covered in dark matter, turned slowly. Its screams were still something unbearable, using the saliva in her mouth, she dry to moister her parch throat.

Only two minutes in and she already felt her magic power dropping. 'Freed wasn't kidding that this mission would kill me by a single mistake... I can barely stand on my own two feet.' She thought distraught by the event. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Cancer that was ready to attack. She got ready to move, parting from Cancer to the left, while he went to opposite way, only jumping back in order to attack.

His scissors could be heard, scraping against the demon's hide, yet looking at it as she ran, Cancer's words began to ring true to her.

He wasn't strong enough against this.

The only other Celestial Spirit she had was Aquarius and there was no water in sight. Dodging the falling and angry claws, since the demon wasn't bothered at all by Cancer's attack, she noticed the well was completely open as the sealed cage was nowhere to be seen. She didn't like this... it was suicidal to go anywhere near the well, being the central part where the monster was standing, unable to see its bottom anatomy. Oddly enough, each lamp's radiance seem to have an effect of how close or far the demon's attack was going to be.

If the lamp's light flickered off, she should run anywhere then where she was standing at.

Upon opening her key bag, looking at her silver keys: Lyra, Crux and Pyxis surely couldn't serve her any good. Her last two silver keys seem to have some worth... Crux could be helpful, just he wasn't somebody who give info quick enough. Her only last two keys: the clock and the dolphin. Noticing the arrival of the clashing claw, she began to run to the next flickering light, since the one she was at was fading. The badger demon took immediate notice, throwing his claw directly behind her in hopes of a hit. Cancer was too far away, being across from her on the west side, as she was moving upward at the eastern side.

She let out a scream of panic, just able to get to the corner to which the glow gave a crack when confronted by the clawed beast. However the defense stayed, oddly enough.

It felt like the lamps were giving her small doses of magic, not that understood why, leaving the detail alone as she choose her next movement. The creature slammed its claw again, despite its powerful heavy felt blows, the glowing light seemed resistant towards its attacks. Nevertheless, it would not hold up, she wondered if she could summon Dolphine as today wasn't one of those days. This wasn't going to be a bright idea, lifting the key, she hoped for the best...

Her magic seal showed only to be denied, breaking into small pieces until it faded away.

"Damnit..." She muttered, it really wasn't her lucky day. She was going to die if she didn't think of anything fast.

Oddly enough her second golden key started to show a blue aura...

A drenching of wetness came out of nowhere, within the unsightly fog, raindrops fell from the sky. So shocked by the sudden display of luck, all she would need was a puddle, knowing full well that Aquarius was going to kill her for it. The harsh rain began to soak her to the bone, but seeing the roaring badger demon had her mind made up.

"Good luck, -ebbi." Cancer last words rang within the depth of her mind.

Running with all her might, she went directly at the beast, who's head looked down upon her, as she took a dive into sliding to the other side, passing its ribcage. The blue glowing Golden Key was held in her left hand, muttering the methods of summon, she let the water soak the falling rain and its tiny puddles. Her skirt and sock were wet, feeling her feet touch the disgusting gooey sensation was worth it, if she could get Aquarius to be summoned.

It worked! Feeling her magic seal appear and the warmth of her own energy.

Barely escaping from getting hit, the sensation of waves touching and moving her body with a bit of stone from the floor, breaking into sharp pieces: her savior had arrived. A long, large scaly blue fish tail showed itself, its lower half went to its upper half, showing a humanoid body of a large breasted female. Having beautiful long light blue hair, dark blue eyes and having pure white skin. Among her blue bikini scheme was gold founded around her body, mostly that of attaching accessories. The older woman was levitating in the air holding an elegant and powerful look, smirking at her enemy, which soon began to turn to her.

That beauty did not last for long...

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCHHHH—!" Aquarius shriek onto the heaven that would be soon piercing the unsightly gray sky. Her expression would remind many of an angry bulldog, her eyes were crossed, grinding her teeth and unable to hide the fact she wasn't at all happy.

"EEEee—EEEeehhhh—!" She screamed back with full, unintended, force. By being honestly scared of dying either way. A drown corpse or a lost corpse... she didn't know which was worse. She waved her arms frantically trying to think of a way to explain her situation, though it seemed she didn't need to. Aquarius was already facing the demon, clucking her tongue, giving a small 'tssk' at the event.

"Waira... who knew you'd be here." The mermaid spoke with a strange amount of respect.

'Eeehh?' Was all she could think, seeing Aquarius looking dead serious about the event.

"Or should I call you Bifrons now?" The only response they got was a deafening roar.

Waira was a urban demon of legend, stealing people from mountains. Bifrons was a name she never really heard of, but she guess it was also a well known name. All she knew was that he really didn't know anything and tired out by summoning her strongest zodiac, she could barely move anymore.

"You... know him?" She finally got the ability to think properly.

"Yeah... he was a good man, we had a lot of fun times... geez, people do change, don't they?" Charging her urn, Aquarius spoke in a tone of reminiscing of a good time, ready to attack at any notice. The monster ignored her and bellowing, it didn't seem to have a mind of its own. That only made Aquarius scoff from her nose, it look like she was almost regretful "Lets fight till there's only one contender..."

The water seem to suck away all the rain, in a single moment, shooting a hydro pump of water Waira.

"_Continue this pointless strife, thou be cursed with undeniable sorrow of solitude, neither man or god will walk on this land again. Continue this lie, all that'll be left shall be punishment. Misfortune brought can only be returned child of man, youth that knows no bound." La Refell gave her a depressing expression. Like he had given up on everything.__"_

"_The god swore to never return... if the madness continued."_

"_Koi-Kami was sleeping... he bellowed at me to let him sleep." Hina remarked, continuing when Freed arrived "It wasn't human or animal was it? Our god would never do that..."_

Lucy felt tears falling from her eyes, for some reason she was remembering all these things and all at once.

_Freed turned to her, speaking to her like the rookie she was "Lucy, what you must understand this is a spiritual mission. Maybe even a monster mission, depending on the circumstances and history plays a fundamental role in this. If you have no knowledge: empathy becomes merely a lie. Sometimes a mission can be finished without capturing or violence. This is what I hope to achieve. But in order to do so, you have to understand the habitat and its culture."_

"Koi..." She muttered, looking at the never-ending cloudy sky "Koimatsumi... Are you Koimatsumi?"

Water and dark matter contrasted one another, Aquarius struggled to keep her footing, yet Waira, Birfrons or whatever his name was... spoke:

"_**Humans... They're all the same. A god? Me? Aquarius... remember the times of gods?"**_ Its voice was filled with angry sorrow. It felt like listening to La Refell's sad tale. Somebody who was unable to let got of such painful things.

"Tcth... Yeah... I do. I think we were young and stupid." His rival responded, despite trying to understanding the undertone the ancient figures spoke of, she was at a lost of what those words truly meant.

"_**Eh. You haven't changed a bit..."**_ It spoke like an old friend before it tone turned harsh **_"Hopes and dreams of Koi-Kami, I am not him nor is he I, but we're connected. Why would you dare say something like that to a demon: child of man?"_**

"Koi-Kami been sleeping, so who is making this curse? I don't really get myself... but I don't think those people are lying. All they want is peace... and... I bet you want that too." She muttered as the pieces seem to go together. She wasn't certain at all, she was making highly theorize guesses that depended on how much she trust the info given to her. Shirutsumi was a tight knitted town, built on a single foundation, which was lost with time.

If those foundations had truth to it: not only would the Shrine Priest felt abandoned but the things that lurked within it as well?

She remembered those feelings she felt, walking within an abandoned structure to find wild cats and animals making the place their home. It was their home and they didn't need any more reason to love it. Because it was filled with love: a punishment was needed for the unwarranted cruelties that occurred in those horrid years. If you love somebody enough, you won't just forgive them, you'll punish them until they've learned from their mistakes. But...

...Those punishments were too soft, unheard by the sinful boy/family, that did those nasty deeds.

La Refell believed there was a possibility that it accumulated with time.

"_**Peace? They will repeat those mistakes... Koi-kami may be a lazy ass but his predictions are never wrong. If this shrine fall disgrace again, they'll be no saving face, only tragedy. I rather it end here. But she had to come back..."**_ It red eyes brighten in intensity as the powerful backlashes of sonic waves blasted, breaking parts of the scenery.

Aquarius scoffed, giving a nasty smile, condescendingly mocking him "Punish until there's nobody to punish? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Waira, Koi-Kami's lazy as fuck but even he doesn't want this. Whatever making you go coocoo, its time to wake up and face reality: humans are very stupid people, we not much better but... we should just watch them bloom and wither away in this beautiful spring."

Waira roared, blasting and extra shot to evoke potential his attack _**"Too bad this human doesn't have enough strength to let you beat me."**_

"How sadly true..." She admitted, taking the attack by full force, falling onto her back.

"Aquarius! Noo!" Looking at her fallen comrade, being scared of what could happen, she ran to the fallen mermaid. Instead of being furious, the woman had a mirthless mirth of a smile, looking to the sky.

Muttering "Hey... It isn't over Lucy. There's a first time for everything... and I was having such a wonderful date."

Unable to keep her magic, the gate closed, taking away her strongest zodiac. She couldn't help herself but cry. Tears falling down by her own weakness. Unable to give enough power in order to beat the creature in front of her. Looking at her only golden key, she wondered if Cancer could do any more than what he had already done. Sobbing, despite knowing this wasn't a place to cry, she got up without a hesitation of fear.

Before her was the large Waira, having a large three and half meter tall body. It's face reminded her of a badger, it body seemed similar to a bear and its eyes were a dotted red.

"You were the one guiding people... weren't you?" She stated, going by an idea, pretending to bluff a fact. "Why are you hurting them? For Koimatsumi-kami's pleasure?!"

"_**Koi-Kami gain nothing in this strife. Why do he's bloody sleeping?!" **_The creature could kill within any second, yet it continue its conversation.

"Then why?! If you were really a monster you'd kill me right here! At this very moment! So why aren't you doing so?! What are you gaining hurting and killing people?!" She screamed. She tried not to close her eyes but she was very afraid of being smash into chunks of meat.

"_**... Koi-Kami told the shrine family to end their priesthood. Not to end their evil deed, just to end everything. They weren't worthy of his power, nor did he ever want such a family to represent him. The people who are hurt is an omen to the Kinishima family. La Refell is a reborn goodness to it... but they must step down. They've lost all right to such powers... all Koi-Kami wants to do is to die. Gods do not die the same way humans, demons or even celestial spirits do. They merely vanish when each and every follower decided they no longer become worthy of that faith."**_ Waira put his claws down, staring at her with cold eye filled with a painful acknowledgment.

This only put more sorrow to her heart.

"Even so... this is their home." She stated.

The creature closed its eyes, pondering on those words, speaking as his eyes reopen _**"Even so... your death will be my final warning to this family. I hope you do not find yourself in limbo... foolish girl."**_

Its claw came right at her in an incredible amount of speed. She thought she would die, until she her glass cracking, feeling herself in a cramp space. Horologium had done force summon, in order to protect her, shocking her speechless.

"_**Geez... how many times do I have to kill you before you die?"**_ It said despite the fact, he hadn't come to close to killing her. Nor had she died multiple times yet.

"... As many times as you need to." Horologium spoke. A large grandfather clock seemingly made of wood, being obviously more powerful than normal wood. She was in its class container, while on top of her was definitely a clock and a face that was circular. "You will not harm, miss Lucy. Lady Aquarius warned me of your temperamental action... now calm down a be civilized."

She screamed in shocked to which Horologium spoke in her place "She saying 'Eeehh?' etc etc..."

"She also says: there was no need to say that."

She ended up slapping her palm to her face in embarrassment. Horologium didn't need to repeat everything. She felt so silly, yet if she went out, she was also certain she would die.

"Do you admit your surrender? To kill an innocent in order to punish a guilt man who no longer roams these lands being pointless?" Horologium spoke with a seriousness. Knowing the celestial spirit personally it wasn't much a surprise, yet hearing him speaking to such a large, not to mention overwhelmingly powerful, enemy was unheard of. He was a kind spirit, always telling her things she never thought possible. He was the second spirit she'd ever summon in her youth.

The creature straighten his back "Horo-kun... meh... fine. I'll watch the spring pass. If you can help me get Koi-Kami up."

"Ohohohoo... That's the miko's job description not my." Horologium gave a heartfelt laugh, waving his right hand, casually throwing such a thought away.

'When did you become so cool?!' She stared wide eye, trying to see Horologium's face. Her curiosity was killing her but she didn't dare to exit. Nevertheless she tried her best to see an impossible expression that was right above her. 'When did any of this happen?!' Her thoughts yelled in her head.

The demonic voice scary vibe in her opinion hadn't changed, it voice however was more 'human'? If she had to describe it. Getting out of Horologium, merely waving goodbye to them, she wonder what would happen. Yet the sky was blue, seams of light breaking through the fogs and gray clouds that were fading away more quickly than ice cream on a summer day. The well had return to its original form, leaving the lamps off and the cage covered in amulets. The damage done to the land fixed itself, like it was never there to begin with. Even her wounds were slowly healing, but that of been done by Horologium's magic. Looking at the giant badger bear, the dark matter on it started to faded into a brown furred creature with black tribal markings around its massive body.

"So..." She try to bring up a conversation, realizing, while unable to hide her shuddering in fear, that she didn't know its name "What's your name?"

"We demons had many names... call me anything but my brother's name." Waira spoke calmly as he went on all fours, slowly fading together with the beautiful mountain scenery, that only got clearer to see.

"... You're going... just like that?" Uncertain about what had just happen. She hit an important part but how could she be certain the mission was finish? Also... where the hell was Freed?! "Wait! Where's Freed?! What did you do to him?!"

"Hmm? Oh he left you." Waira spoke frankly, almost amused by her behavior.

She on the other hand, felt heartbroken. "eehh? Why?"

"He should be back at the shrine... If I remember correctly..." Seeing his furry back, all she could note that he was watching the beautiful rising sun, that slowly illuminated everything around them. "He never had ill intention... did you two have a test of guts?!"

"More like a test of courage..." She muttered in exasperation, her energy was completely dry, feeling like the weight of the world would not leave her alone. "Are you still going to curse them? I don't know how I'll explain this to the family... do you really want them to step down?"

"...They'll know... they've known me long enough to know that the curse will go together with me." His words felt distant, unable to bring herself to pry any further within those obvious wound of faulty history, she kept quiet. "You don't have to pity me, just be grateful that you have people who care... even if they are tools. Tools have heart too. Many host tend to be soo high and mighty. I'm shocked about how you felt about them... and Horologium doesn't just do this for any host. It may be his greatest function but he doesn't have to. I feel old... geez."

"What's happening to you?" Unable to understand why the thing was fading away.

"I'm going home." Waira turned his head, his face seemed so similar to a smile, showing a bit of his tongue. "... You should return home too."

"..." Home wasn't her home. Home wasn't surely back there...

"Do you like home?" She asked, her regret were only piling up.

Waira chuckled in an animistic way "No... never been there before... but I'm no longer welcome here either... so..."

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..

She walked down the Torii path, staggering down at times, resting a few other ones. It was a long road and meeting her behind the shrine was Freed smiling at her. When they were only inches away, he placed his hand on her head, rubbing it gently.

To say "Pass. I didn't even have to intervene. Good job rookie."

His voice seem slightly immature, before pretending to be mature. It was obvious in his proud smile there was a boyish spark in his eyes. He was earnestly proud of her, even if she was still somewhat confused on where and what he was doing the whole time. Did he even see it?! But she felt tired, allowing herself to gentle fall asleep into his arms, since they were soo damn cozy...

"I think she's dead." A girl's voice muttered.

She felt somebody's finger poking her, feeling the point of a nail, making her irritated. A haughty laugh could be heard in the background, for a woman's voice responded to the girl "She probably fought the good fight. Ohohohooo... I finally smell fresh air! Isn't this breaking a Guild's rule? I didn't find a Fairy Tail Mark, Mister Freed. Unless its in an unspeakable place."

Who were they talking about? Why did they sound so familiar?

Not even she knew why...

"... She's worth the risk. And technically I didn't break any rule." Another familiar voice arose.

The next voice was an old man's "Ohohoho... Loopholes? That's one way to look at it."

Would that person stop poking her already?! Something snapped inside of her when somebody snapped at her cheek. It had hurt!

"Will you stop it already?!" She yelled in her furious state.

Realizing where she was, seeing a guest room filled with various amount of people, all looking at her dumbstrucked. She didn't know what to do, how she do it or why... Only until embarrassment hit her like a train. Blushing, hiding her gaping mouth, she just wanted to disappear inside her futon. Hina began to giggle, full of joy and it was so cute. Before long everybody join, a solo exception of Freed, who continue to drink his morning tea.

"How long was I out for?" She asked when she exit into the dinner room, where their breakfast was.

Hitomi, for the first time, eyed her with a respect she had only seen when referring to her boss. "You were only out an hour or two, we saved you your breakfast... I heard you'll be joining Fairy Tail soon. I hope for the best."

"Uhh... Thank you, Hitomi-chan!" She gave a miniature bow before starting to eat.

_I've always wondered... what it would be like to get out of that well. So many things were happening back then. I still remember them vividly be it the good or the bad._

Hina jumped up across the table, acting like an evil monster "What was it like: Raw Rawr! Or like: RRAAWWWWRRRRR! I bet it was like the latter. Then again he was always a nice guy!"

'Did she know him...?' She wondered looking at the fourteen year old acting child-like again. "You knew the demon of the well?"

"What well?" Hitomi, Hina and La Refell turned to her with a blank expression. It seemed like they've never even heard of it.

Shocked she explained the long torii corridor that lead to the well, explaining more or less what it appeared like. They gave her a strong open eyes look, not believing a single word but wouldn't say it, just pretending to nod in understandable manner. Which ended up making her yell frantically at them, unhappy they didn't believe her, despite their own iffy info. Before long, she went back together with Freed...

Walking down the mountain road in order to reach the carriage station.

_It was the only choice. This what I thinking looking back on it. Being the only choice... I knew I couldn't have it any other way. It started with a few steps and now I found myself in a place I've never been before. Will it be a place that I can one day call my home? I wonder..._

On the carriage, she looked at Freed looking at the scenery. She smiled, happy to be back with the rest of humanity. Was this a typical mission for Freed or for the Raijinshuu? Now that she had pass, would she be granted membership in that team of a guild she loved?

So she decided to go for it "I passed. Am I a Raijinshuu yet?"

"... No."

'You got be kidding me.' Her hair frizzled, unable to believed the absolute frankness of the answer, not even hinting any restraint. Freed didn't give her question much thought and continued to look outside the window as they continue their journey to Fairy Tail.

**AN: An episodic chapter... I shorten the end a bit... I think we have enough words. But I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it despite its obvious shortcomings.**

**Anyway... just to remind you: all and any romance won't happen until later.**

**From the votes its mostly likely LxL. But any reviewers can have their say until I tell you I no longer take any votes. The second possibility is FxL but of course it has lower votes.**

**Lucy finally makes it to Fairy Tail...**

**Anyway prices in fairy tail: 100jewels is $1, 1,000/10$, 10,000/ 100$, 100,000/1,000$**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3****: The Members of the Guild**

"_But why not?" She asked._

"_It's a simple reason, is it not? I promptly stated after a 'couple' of missions, two isn't enough to deem your worth." Was what he said. Looking at her like she was obviously out of her mind. His call back did have validating points to it, that didn't make the bothersome truth any less annoying._

Magnolia Town was the biggest city in Fiore having a population above sixty-thousand residents. The city was just as beautiful as she'd imagine it, colorful and full of life. Each and every house was like westernized in style, made with concrete or stone, with orange or green ceiling tiles. Unlike the small towns she'd visited, walking down the stone road she began her eternal search for the perfect apartment. Freed had suggested her to stay at the Fairy Tail female dorm which was near the hills, but once she heard the cost of rent, she immediately rejected the idea. A hundred thousand jewels for a small apartment wasn't worth it.

A lack of privacy was her pet peeve anyway.

It had taken her a long good while, since she had parted with Freed, who lend her the city's map, she'd already visited good twenty-seven easily paid of apartments. She decided to life near the eastern part of town, mostly close to the downtown river, where her landlady gave her a pretty good deal. It had taken her a good two hours to sign up her documents, pay in advance from her former teacher of Hydrul City to move her old furniture and finally she was able to meet with Freed near the station.

The day had been long, being worth of all its present hardships, seeing that she had to do one final task.

Near the road that lead to the station, Freed had his typical expression, his left eye was looking at her with seriousness. It was time to go to Fairy Tail. They had parted upon entering the city, deciding that it was best if they finished their own personal affairs. Freed had to keep sure his house was in good condition and promised his friend to take care of something. She had already finished finding a home to live in, now with that crossed off on her to-do list, she was unable to hide her excitement.

"I'm glad you were able to find a comfortable place to live in." Freed stated happily, after her explanation, going down the road side by side.

Sighing at those words, she felt relieved "Believe me... it was the best offer I could find, around the day after tomorrow, my stuff should be coming back to me. I'm glad Mr. Hirgumi had the time to do any of this. His job doesn't usually allow him such a huge amount of free time."

"He must have been an exceptional teacher. If you have him in such high regard." Even with those words spoken, it felt like Freed was making casual talk, saying it for the sake of saying it.

Rolling her eyes, pondering on it "I guess... I think I'm just grateful he didn't tell on me to my father..."

"So will the guild know your name? Or we're continue with this facade of Lucy no last name?" He seemed concern on his own actions more than for her well-being.

Turning to him, telling him simply "Not really... Heartfilia Lucy will be just fine. I just didn't want to be caught before getting here. You'd never know what my old man could be asking. If he asked guilds to search for me, its only logical I don't tell any guild my last name. Unless there was a request from father to you guys..."

"No. But I've been away for the last two months from Fairy Tail, so I wouldn't know." Such a heavy endeavor to be spoken with such lightness made her worry.

"Two.. months?! What were you doing in that time?" Flabbergasted by the idea alone, almost unable to believe it, until she realized why Raijinshuu had their standards.

"Hmm... Honestly most of my time away from Fairy Tail or my team had nothing to do with missions. I've been on a hunt for a specific collection of tomes. Nevertheless I did have a couple of missions to finish on my way back. None of them were extremely hard, just light missions to take while I got back to my way home."

The road was a long one, unlike Shirotsumi, most folks minded their own business. The guild could barely be seen from where they traversed the nicely paved roads.

Fearfully asking, her curiosity wouldn't let this detail alone "So... I took one of your easier missions?"

"Of course not! It was the mission that had me the most worried. I was afraid the demon would be those lesser fiends without a mind, noticing this fact, I was able to see how well you can used the resources you had despite your own uncertainties. But this isn't enough to prove your worth... two missions doesn't mean anything in the world of statistics." Freed preached to her, nodding his head in a self-accepting way.

'Am I guinea pig?' Solo thought on her mind. Deciding it wasn't worth commenting on, yet the odd feeling made her wonder her own worth.

Summer was practically turning into an early autumn, for the heat wasn't as bad to what she was use to. Being even docile, yet its colorfully bright blue skies made it worth awing, it wouldn't be long before it would vanish, however. The main clock show the time to be 4:38pm, for after the next hour, a setting sun would appear and all the colors would forcibly change. Finally to the northern part of town, they walked over the bridges present around the lake, only to find in front a huge lake was an oriental style guild.

The building had three levels to itself, reminding her of a pagoda, for each ceiling tile was an orange color. On the first floor had green pillars that soon outlines the building and the windows on the second and third floor. The third floor had three flags, the middle one was orange with a white filled Fairy Tail mark, the other two flags, being green and blue, were representative of being part of a legalized guild of the council. In front of her was a red oval door with a pointy end, above the yellow bricks were white walls that match each level. Unlike the windows above, its design were outlined red, similar to the door, having a pentagon form that stretch into a rectangular window. It was beyond beautiful in her opinion, lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Freed enter without hesitation.

Upon the parting of the two doors, following her guide, she saw a lunch hall interior. It was primarily made out of wood, benches that went from the entrance to bar, and a mezzanine sustained by wooden beams.

No matter where she look, between the beautiful waitresses and guild members, everybody was having a good time. It felt amazing to see such joyous activities. Men complimenting the famous Mirajane, who was known for her modeling career, teased the men around her. Her take-over magic was impressive, turning into another human before laughing at the man's weeping expression. Everybody was minding their own business, Freed seem to walk with or without her, going to the bar corner.

"Geez... Freed seems to always get the girl." A man with a pompadour style hair that was holding out like a beam. It was a typical style for men like him.

A blue hair man chuckled, shrugging his arms "Hmm... you know girls like elegant men like Freed. When was the last time you didn't see a girl follow him?"

"Ehehehe... really? He brought a new mage? That's a first." Chuckled a very small old man, noticing his strange attire, she wonder why she felt like she knew him.

Going down the corridor, she saw Freed speaking with another waitress, who seem to be love-strucked for him. She wonder if he had notice the particular attitude. Before long, entering from the counter side, she saw the all famous Mirajane walking with a bright smile on her face. She was as beautiful as her picture covers: having long white hair with a hint of violet, blue deep colored eyes and a body to die for. She wore a sleeveless, ankle length maroon dress that had frilly pink fabric outlines. On her chest had a similar color of her outline, being a pink bow. Her hair was curvy, having her bangs in a small upward pigtail, in order to see her face.

"My... who is this?" Mirajane's voice was soft, making her elegant and cute.

Freed stated "This is Heartfilia Lucy, she wishes to join our guild. I merely took her here. Has Laxus returned?"

"Laxus hasn't been back sadly..." Mirajane pout her lips, acting like she didn't know much, before continuing "How is it that you met Freed, Lucy-chan?"

Unexpected turn of events, was it that surprising that she was with him? "Ehh? I was just traveling and I bumped into him. He promise me to take me to this guild. Umm... so can I join?"

Mirajane giggled at her worries, merely smiling "As long as you know magic and swear loyalty to our guild, there's nothing to fret over. It's always a pleasure for new members to join. Fairy Tail is a one-of-kind guild, you could say."

"If it is alright with you... I will be on my way." Freed's open his left eye, slightly frowning about something. "I can't stand these barbarians... its like watching monkeys dancing around making noise and mating."

Mirajane frowned, almost glaring at Freed, which bothered her to no end. She didn't know what to say, she didn't think their chaos was all that bad, though considering Freed's nature: she wasn't surprise of how much he looked like he was about to leave.

"There's no need to be rude." Mirajane reprimand, looking behind the counter for something, only to grab out a magic stamp tool. "Where would you'd like I'd place the mark?"

Showing the back of her right hand, she answered "I'd like it here please."

"Oohh... It's kind of like the opposite of Freed, isn't it?" The older girl noted, almost having a teasing tone to it.

Freed seemed to respond to it, looking at them, pondering of it. He titled his head, watching as she got her Fairy Tail mark, Mirajane seem to smile at Freed once she had did her duty. The mark she had was a cute pink, unlike Freed's green mark that seem to go well with his own theme. The silence between the duo of members felt odd, unable to understand what was happening between the older members, she just watched.

"It is merely a coincident, it isn't odd for people wanting it on their hand, the most visible place for a mark to be. Unlike yours, Mirajane." His words were cold, hinting something close to anger.

Her laughter and smile seem innocent, though the atmosphere became heavy, it felt like a cold war. Hearing her say "I was young... do you really think Laxus cares one way or another?! I think you should move on. Hmm...? Anyway have fun, Freed-kun."

"We're not friends... maybe its you who should move on." He retorted. Those words were enough to brew a storm between the two mages.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked, unsure about her time with Freed was coming to an end. "Can I come too?"

"... I already did what I was suppose to do. Take some missions alone and then we'll talk." Freed turned to her, not showing any significant meaning of his actions or words, before turning back "Good luck, Lucy."

Watching his back become smaller, before passing the door, her feelings were a little awry. Letting go of a sigh, she saw Mirajane giving her a small smile. In the background she could hear some people commenting about how she was lovestruck about him, despite the fact that wasn't really the thing that bothered her. Cleaning the counter, Mirajane didn't speak for a moment, letting her personal silence do the talking. She felt worried that she had made a wrong impression, yet when looking back it didn't seem like Freed hated her, he even deemed her worthy. So why was he being so distant? He wasn't much of a talker, sure. That didn't stop him from trusting her.

"Don't worry about it." Mirajane finally spoke. "Freed is a bit of a loner, but... he's a nobleman when it counts. So how did you two really meet?"

That smile was somewhat evil, making a heavy worrisome feeling within her, staring at the head waitress "Umm... Just like I said: we met in Cedar and he promised to take me to Fairy Tail, nothing more than that."

"I see. Though I have to admit it has been a long time since I've seen Freed taking in a young member into our group. It's been far too long..." Mirajane looked with a reminiscing look, finally taking away the wet handkerchief, and started to clean the beer pints. "Freed is a good man, he might not show it often, I truly think he cares about everybody. Maybe not every single person in the guild... but... he does care and doesn't know how to show it."

"What was that whole dispute about Laxus? Is he really that bad?" She asked, almost curious on why the kindhearted Mirajane could get so angry.

She found herself facing eyes lost in the distance, showing a mix of sorrow and a hint of anger, the waitress spoke "Laxus Dreyar is the Master's grandson, a lot has happened and I don't personally know why Freed does anything for that man. Laxus, himself, is not a nice guy... the fact the Raijinshuu exist is a surprising endeavor. He's a loose canon, willing to do anything to downplay our members. He might even be the strongest male in Fairy Tail but he's strength means nothing to us. What is important to us is the bonds we make... power has nothing to do with it. But Laxus see things differently..."

"So he's power hungry?" She remarked.

Looking at one another's eyes, Mirajane put her head down, before lifting it again to let her left hand to hold her head. "I guess. He'll do anything to be the most powerful. He doesn't care about who gets hurt or even if they have a valid motive. Once Freed got hospitalized, that's something I'll never forget, since Laxus walked it off like it wasn't his problem. The man who injure his own teammate."

Mirajane's eyes became demon-like, filled with such restricted rage, forcing herself to calm down and smile. Lucy didn't know what she was feeling. She didn't want anything to do with him. Not anymore...

"Shouldn't he been excommunicated?" A realization came to her.

A cold mirthless smile showed upon the older girl's face "There was no proof. Even if there was enough proof. Freed commented it as friendly fire, something that happen within the mist of battle. Freed doesn't lie, I know that... anybody who knows Freed, knows that but... that wasn't the a completely honest truth. The Master had to let the matter go and now he still serves that man."

"To be honest..." She started.

Mirajane had already knew, finishing her sentence "You want to join the Raijinshuu, don't you? This is why I'm warning you. If you join, if you are even able to... don't expect much from them. I can trust Freed with you, but the other three members are something to worry about. What scares me the most is Laxus, a young girl like you should be careful. He's a wolf that hunts sheep. I encourage you to join them... it might do them well to have a new perspective but... if things get rough: know that I'll have your back."

"Thank you, Mirajane." Speaking from the bottom of her heart.

"It's my pleasure."

Suddenly from her right, pounced on the bar counter was an old man wearing a blue and orange striped jester hat, that matched his orange hoodie, which was on top his typical white T-shirt bearing a black Fairy Tail mark. It was an odd choice of fashion. What got to her was how small the man was. He could only reach the height of her knee, if anything else. He had white hair around his head, black eyes filled with joy and a pearly white smile.

"Master Makarov... this is our new recruit: Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, this our pride and joy: the pervy Master of Fairy Tail." Mirajane joked.

Makarov chuckled, smiling pridefully "Bunny girl, it's always a pleasure to meet you! Ohohoho..."

"Bunny girl?! When have I've ever dressed up like that?!" She asked shocked, almost offended by an impossible statement.

"Ihihihihii... Ehhh... You don't what I've seen in my lifetime. So Lucy, are you partnered with Freed? I say it's a perfect choice, the boy needs more romance in his life and who can make it possible than a cute girl like yourself?" The Master spoke with mirthful smile, unable to hide his laughter.

"I don't think me and Freed are partners. He said I should take some missions alone before I bothered to contact him." Crossing her arms, closing her eyes to ponder on what he had exactly said.

Scratching his head, Makarov had an uncertain look, somewhat filled with a questionable worry "Is that so? I don't think it is wise to take missions alone, unless you're sure you can handle them. I know some mages are that powerful, nevermind the gender, yet don't take anything you can't handle."

"Thank you Master, for your concern, but I think I can handle myself." She prompted herself to act cool. Letting out a sigh, she decided to get up from the bar counter, saying "I think I'm going to rest a while. I've been traveling nonstop the last two days. Maybe it'll be best if I regain some energy before leaving."

Upon turning her back to them, she was unable to her hide her somber mood, and ended up bumping into a boy around her age. He had a particular white scarf with thing black lining making a white square pattern. His chest was exposed, having a sleeveless, open, gold trimmed black waistcoat. He wore knee-length trousers, that had large black trimmed, seeming knotted. Having black sandals. She didn't really look at his face, just politely apologizing and going on her way.

Passing the final bounders of the guild and the world outside, she was gifted with a small change of scenery as the sun was slowly, but surely, setting itself down. The blue skies still remained, mixing slowly with a warm amber coloring, as the clouds were tinted by wisteria. Its temperature wasn't at all changed, feeling a dry heat from the dimming sun, she walked down the long hill path to return home. It took her a good twenty minutes, before she entered into the main road of Magnolia Town, before passing the Magic Store's corner into the eastern part of the city. Finally she was gifted within the third river of neighborhood. Walking in the stone steps, she decided to was the passing flow and people in her view.

Sounds of active citizens, the passing fishermen and water gently streaming against the barriers.

She shouldn't had let it get to her, knowing that Freed was a pretty fair guy, even if he wasn't actually keen on his own guild. Yet oddly enough supportive of a boring guy, who turned being worse than she had originally thought. She'd heard the propaganda about his 'bad boy' style, she'd ultimately decided it wouldn't affect her so much, since she didn't even see such a side to the uninteresting man. Though the imagery of a wounded Freed scared her, she knew he was strong, but had yet to see the full force of his powers. How could some-one as nice and kind as him follow such a man? Why would anybody?!

Before she knew it, a muffin had been place beside her elbow, together with a cold can of soda.

Looking up, shocked she saw a short cut, spiky pink hair of a boy, having black eyes like the Master. He had a warm smile on his face, showing his white jaw that had noticeable small fangs to them.

"You just joined Fairy Tail, how can you be depressed? Welcome to the guild." He said almost obnoxiously. It held a warmth to it, that truly welcomed her, making her smile to the stranger. She'd noticed immediately it was the boy she'd bumped into.

Somebody snorted, having a high pitched voice "He liiikkess you." rolling the pronunciation on 'like'.

Behind the boy was a blue flying cat with a white belly as the tip of its tail. Around its neck was a green, stuffed travelers bag. It had the cutest white angel wings, in retrospect reminded her of Master Bob, a horrid memory she'd hope to forget. Luckily, those wings were on their rightful owner: on a cute person... or... thing.

The boy turned to his 'pet'? Smiling happily, sniggering at those words "I like her! I want to see her smile."

"Oh Natsu~... so naïve and cute..." It seemed like the two males were teasing one another. But it was obvious that the boy wasn't getting the hint of that cat's teasing words.

"... Thank you. You didn't have to do that..." She spoke with wavering eyes, feeling oddly out-of-place.

"Of course I did! I can't just stand and watch a new member leaving all depress like this guild was a Raven Tail guild!" He spoke of an anti-Fairy Tail guild, which was obviously an illegal dark guild, which was close to where she was before she decided to go to Cedar. "I don't know what gots you so down, but as a comrade, its my duty to see whats wrong with you. I heard it had something to do with Laxus's teammates..."

He scratch his head, almost shrugging, not particularly certain or worried about the actual details of what caused her somber expression.

His honesty was refreshing. Because when men did this it was an act of absolute pity or to score. He didn't seem to have either of these thing in mind, though his attitude was different, she felt a similarity to him and Freed. Holding her soda, she began to drink it, before placing back on the stone small fence, used in making the close by staircase to the river, personal, port. She didn't know what to say, he was right but...

"Don't worry about it! Believe me... Freed takes care of his nakama. He's been a bit distant but that's his style. Laxus is a bit of an hardass, but he means well, you got to trust him, if you trust Freed. Isn't that right? You got to trust your friends, even if its hard to understand why... and I say history, smistory." Natsu waved his hand nonchalantly, like throwing the thought around.

The cat snorted again "That's not a word."

Natsu with a proud, closed eye smile, stated "Eeh, same differents to me!"

"That's grammatically incorrect!" The cat continue to taunt his 'master'?

In the end the two just snickered at one another. They made her smile, these were all the reasons she wanted to go to Fairy Tail: to become herself, to make friends and to become stronger. Mirajane and the Master had greeted her, she should have been more thankful, closing her eyes to think. Letting the breath out of her nose, she opened her eyes, having even a deeper smile thinking about a way to greet them tomorrow and not to let them worry.

"Thank you, Natsu... if that's your name. Who this friend of yours?" She turned her head to the cat.

Pointing his thumb at himself, he proudly presented himself "I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy!"

"Aye, sir! Natsu is also titled with the name Salamander! In case you didn't know!" Happy informed, lifting his left paw in the air.

"Salamander? You?" Her heartbeat skipped a beat, unable to comprehend the fact given to her. She'd loved Salamander, she knew he was a big shot at Fairy Tail, being one of the strongest males of the guild. It was shocking on how many bigger-than-life type of people she was seeing today.

"Ehehehe, yeah, pretty much. You've heard of me? Well, by any chance have you've seen my father?" Natsu turned her with a slightest change of seriousness.

She titled her head, pondering if she could have any details for something like that "I don't think I would know..."

"Well he's not hard to miss, or I shouldn't think he should be... huge, with wings and scales, not to mention he breath fire." The boy continue to explain. Each word he said made her expression change: confused, blank, worried, and finally flabbergasted, making her scream internally. What was he describing?! It didn't sound like any father she knew. Was the man a monster?!

Intervening was Happy "If you didn't get by now: He's a dragon!"

"Nobody would miss that!" She said with exclamation with arms in the air, for the shock was so great, she didn't dare keep her thoughts to herself. "Anyway a Dragon being a father, I don't think I've heard of such a thing..."

Natsu took those words quite lightly, chuckling at her expense "Its true! It's true! Well, it can't be helped if you haven't seen him. Anyway, I didn't get to hear your name..."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It was a pleasure to meet you." She bowed, before raising her body, smiling "But I should get home I already had a long adventure as it is."

As they parted ways, he waved at her, telling her with enthusiasm "Well, if you need any help just call me out!"

The boy and his flying pet vanish into the scenery, soon after their goodbyes. Going on her way home she began to take her muffin and eat in peace walking her way back. It was freshly bake, having a taste of blueberries and nuts, which made her smile happier than ever. She didn't even realize how hungry she was after all the mishap. Away from those stairs most of the stone road had a small flat top wall, it was high as her knee, which acted like a barrier from preventing things from falling into the water. She already like her neighborhood, it was calm and decent, all she would have to do was earn a hundred thousand jewels monthly in order to pay her rent and food supplies. Then whatever more she had she could save in for buying the celestial keys.

It took her some extra blocks, soon enough she was at her home, using her blue metal key to open the place. The entrance hall was a bit stuffy, leading only to a staircase that lead right or left, to which her room was the right door.

Taking another key from her skirt pocket, she opened her door to show an almost empty room.

It wouldn't be for two days until the rest of her stuff would arrive, all she had was a small stuff futon for her to rest on and her travel clothing. At the very least, she decided to warm her bath, before she went to bed.

-...-...-.-..-...-...-...-...-...-.-..-...-...-... -...-...-.-..-...-...-...-...-...-.-..-...-...-... 

The next day turned out to be shocking for her. Mostly because the moment she opened the guild's door, she was greeted by a chaotic mess of brawling between all the members. The boy from yesterday was fighting a nearly naked man, who was able to summon ice magic. She could see fist encountering faces, headbutt against headbutt and even body slams. Other decided to throw their magic, other wanted to use pint cups or even food.

Before she knew it a random item had hit her directly on the head, making her knocked out.

It took her a while to open her eyes, yet when she did, her head was on something soft. Before her was a frowning Freed, giving her a cold gaze that felt truly judgmental to her. Thus shocking her even more than what she thought she saw when she arrived to the guild early in the morning.

"Now do you see why I hate these people?" He said it to her, but it didn't feel like it was directed to her. "How are you Lucy?"

"Fine..? What... happened...?" She groaned, unable to focus her thoughts about what had happened before. All she knew her head was pulsating and felt a burning sting. "Freed? What are you doing here?!"

Coming to her senses she sat herself in an upright position.

"I was here trying to take a mission in peace and quiet, then I got stuck talking with the Master before I could get out before the buffoons arrived, those moron right there caused another brawl." Freed pointed at the duo of boys, who had their backs facing one another. "Then you got hit down like a bird with a stone and I couldn't just leave you. I realized that I also have to explain to you your guidelines in choosing certain missions."

"Oh..." Was all that came out of her mouth. What was there to say?

"I want you to take every type of mission that you can accomplish, give me your notes of strategies and then send them to me when you feel ready to." He spoke in such a formal manner, his voice held no tone of friendliness it usually hinting of having and now she felt estranged by this person next to her.

All she could do was listen and nod.

He explained some of the details, before getting up and leaving her once more, despite it being on a nicer note: there was not even a speck of acknowledgment actual kindness.

When he left, she could only sigh, before trying her best to become positive.

Getting up, coming down from the lane of the bar counter was Mirajane, smiling at her "I'm glad to see that you're okay. Ehehe... I should of warn you but this place can become chaotic at times. At the very least the swelling on your head should be gone by the end of today."

"Swelling?!" She started to touch her forehead, only to realize it had swelled somewhat, making her agape at the whole situation. "Oh my god! Nononono... This isn't fair! Nooo!"

The older woman guided her to a stool to sit on, where she went back to grab her a pack of ice, continuously giving her a sweet smile. It didn't mean much for her, since now her only beautiful face was ruined, which in return would make certain missions harder to do. Feeling the cold exterior on her burning skin, help calm her mood, even if only slightly.

"Geez... I can't believe that guy. He seems like a different person here." She grumbled angrily to herself.

Mirajane's smile seemed forced by then "Well, when you got hit down, he got you back to an unoccupied bench. He waited until you woke up... so it must mean something."

She didn't seem at all convince in her own words.

For her, listening to such a thing, only made her thin her lips in grimace. "All he did was explain that I had to make journal of my missions. Geez... That's probably the only reason he stayed."

"Hmm... Well, don't give up hope, I'm sure he'll notice you in no time." The other tried to encourage her.

Turning the older girl, she asked sadly "Does Freed has something against Fairy Tail?"

"More like Laxus does..." Mirajane glared to nobody. It was odd but she felt a scary sensation to the model's expression, something similar to Freed, but maybe she was over-exaggerating it. "Don't let it bother you. Whatever Freed feels for Fairy Tail will have nothing on his regard to you."

By then she decided to look at the mission board...

**X783, August 29,**

In the mission, I help gather some particular herbs within the forest of the east. Hydras were known being in the deep of our little lake far within center of its core. I was able to use Delphinus, starting to deepen our bond as Host and Celestial Spirit.

I took a second mission, in the core of the small town of Onibus, in helping find a costume maker in town, who'd be paid less than 50,000 jewels. It wasn't easy, though a young inspiring girl agreed with me. I also learned some awesome snitching techniques.

These are my first two missions, being paid in total: 26,800 jewels.

Upon returning at the guild, she finished writing her mission log.

There she sat herself beside a girl who was her age, being smaller than average height, having blue hair cut in a top cut short, with overgrown bangs that acted locks hanging around her face. Her hair was wavy and wild, being tied around by a yellow bandana that had black thin lines around it. She was reading a romantic novel, minding her business, despite the fact two male were calling her 'Levy-chan'. Her body was very slim, her chest being flat and sporting a particular summer dress of aqua color and shades of orange.

Th two men beside her were both very thin, known by the name of Droy and Jet.

Jet had a strange top hat, which was made of wool colored brown with white trimmings. It match his brown jacket, that had tons of pockets, and poofy pants. Though his jacket was closed it was easy to see he wore a red shirt underneath. For accessories he had a black wristband on his left arm and a silver bracelet on his other arm. The other man, Droy, was nearly the same hat, having black hair in gelled back manner, where a single tuft of hair hung curved backwards that came forward, almost appearing like a plant's stem. Unlike Jet's sharp triangular face, Droy had a rectangular-shaped face, with noticeable, outward cheekbones. The boy wore a typical white T-shirt underneath two pair of bandoliers belts holding cases within them. He also had blue checkered pants and typical black shoes.

They were average looking guys, they weren't ugly or hot, just themselves.

She sighed, her mission wasn't at all exciting, she just took the two most different missions she could find and see what would happen. Freed had advise her to take mission, level per level of difficulty.

To her it seemed like an overkill, though she got to relate with one of her spirits a little more.

**X783, August 30,**

Third mission taken: hunting a tiger. Not my favorite mission, if I had to say. It was scary since such a huge beast could easily take me down. Luckily, Cancer took it down for me with no much of a problem. ;o; I'm never doing this mission again. I don't think I could wear my favorite fur coat this winter!

The fourth mission was helping children understand the basic of magic and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Caster-magic is obviously different from holders, and most of them were, of course, casters than holders. Luckily, I was able to ask help from another member of the guild, thus splitting our paychecks.

Fifth mission was to find another particular item, the Mythril. Luckily, Crux being in connection with a Driver Celestial Spirit was able to guide me to my destination. We didn't find much of it, but just enough to get my paycheck worth.

"Thank you Levy-chan!" She hugged the girl after her fourth mission.

Giving a cute wink, stretching her fingers in a curvy spiral manner, the girl said "Don't worry, it feels great to help another member. Those kids can be brutal... I remember my first time there. It was soo horrible."

"Yeah..." letting out a breath of relief "They're just little devils... You're so amazing on how you handle them. It was like watching a mother teaching her kids."

"Ihihihi... True, huh? Kids just want to be praised. I remember the way of how one of my senpai taught me. He was really good at it too. Kids just speak a more concrete language than we complicated adults do."

"Now I have to find Mythril..." She groaned at her pitiful excuse for a mission.

Levy looked at her skeptically, having her hands on her hips, before smiling in realization "I think there a cavern in the Hirima Hills, it only across the Kunugi's trail tracks. I'm sure you'll get some luck."

"Did I tell you how much you mean to me?" She sniffed up her tears threatening to fall between happiness and despair. Before deciding she didn't care and give the other girl a bear hug. "I'd be so lost without you! I had to skin a tiger... it was awful."

Levy patted her on the back "Don't worry I'm sure you'll never take a mission like that again."

**August 31,**

This time my mission took me to the port city Hargeon. I had to do some sort of scouting mission, help protecting some elderly as they went to untraveled Island for a moment. Before I met them I was able to buy a new silver key, which was a simple dog spirit. Being the minor key of the constellation, its power is unsurprisingly close to useless, but he's a super-duper cute dog. The mission went without much of a hitch, on that very same island I met another teammate Fullbuster,Gray.

It seem he had a hunter mission within these forest, so we unaccompanied one another for the time being, before we had to part ways, the elderly were able to meet their son. The poor boy was truly sick, unable to leave his bed, together with his father. I showed him off some of my magical friends: allowing Lyra finally show off her talent, also allowing me to bond with Plue on the very same day. By the end of the trip I guided the family back, only to be caught up in a tempest storm... Unfortunately, I couldn't summon Delphinus, making me summon Aquarius on her summoning day. For once, in a miraculous event, it was a peaceful encounter, since she wasn't dating her boyfriend, which she'd never let that detail go. Acquarius was able to control a shpere of water until we arrived back to the ports. I think I was able to strength my endurance of the usage of magic needed.

Mission payment was: 500,789 jewels. Not a bad mission, if I had to say so myself.

She'd laid in her comfy new bed. Her objects, dressed and all of her extra items had finally arrived and she'd finished putting them all in place, like she'd always wished to. Next to right of her window, stood her writer's desk, which was of a dark brown wooden color. Her bed was not that far away only being two feet of distance to the west of the room, which was in front of the bathroom.

Feeling exhausted, she allowed herself to rest within the covers of her self made bed.

Her room was small but spacious enough to allow guest. The living room had a round velvet rug, outlined by brown and a medium side circle within the velvet which had a white spot in the middle. She had a red couch in front of her second window, facing another red colored armrest, which to the other wall had a chimney for winter nights. In the corner beside the window, were two bookcases each, filled with all her collection of books, divided between fiction and nonfiction types of books. Behind her own back was two rooms, one leaving to the bathroom and another to her somewhat small kitchen.

It had been almost five days and she had no seen or heard from Freed at all.

Snuggling underneath her blanket, she wondered where the man had gone to, only to be grateful she'd befriended Shadow Gear, Mirajane and Natsu. With them, she never felt left out or alone. Now she'd met a boy called Gray, who was somewhat cool, until you realized he was a natural stripper. Taking his clothes within a second's notice.

They didn't talk much, he was considerate enough, without understanding the sense of having clothes on full-time.

**September 1,**

I decided to take a break... Not much to report.

Being inside the guild, she stretch her body for the second time of today. Since she had gained 548,970 jewels, it was obvious she could take it easy for a few days. The scouting mission had proven itself to be a mine source for easy money. The island itself wasn't dangerous, it was more of returning that proven to be a difficult task. It had to be one of the rarest moments where summoning Aquarius had proven to be without heavy consequences. The mermaid spirit was one who was always dating and had two days free. Seeing her in action was amazing, controlling the water with the highest amount of grace, she'd ever seen. It truly was a spectacle

"What a great day to take a break." She said to the girl across from her.

The girl was two years older than her, having long green straight hair. She was obvious a foreigner and the best know sniper user in the guild. She wore a light colored panama, that had a black strip on top of its brim, shading her eyes from the sun. Wearing a sleeveless, violet colored dress that was above her knees, while its trims were colored a light blue. She had the most tasteful leather bucket high heel boots, she'd ever seen. It was obvious they were costly and custom made.

Her red colored lips smiled, "I couldn't agree more, you're Lucy-chan, aren't you? My name is Mulan, Bisca. You can call me Bisca, if you like."

"Yeah, I'm Lucy. You know I can't imagine how friendly this place is, despite all the perves there are." She ended with a sly notion, turning to her fellow female member.

The smile was returned, with a sincere tone "I think since this guild doesn't impose anything from its members, we're able to expose our true selves and enjoy one another's company despite all of our differences."

"I guess... but they should really tone down the touching and cheering." She muttered, trying to act a little offended. She was a bit bothered by certain older members, yet not to extent where she couldn't still enjoy the guild.

Snorting a held laugh, Bisca asked her in obnoxious attitude "You're really bothered by this? I don't think so... you seem to enjoy the spotlight. If I say so myself..."

"Wel-ll... It's not like that!" She couldn't help but blush, before reacting like a Madonna, using her left hand to pull her hair over her shoulder, turning to face the other guild member. When she turned she notice her other friend, getting up partially and waving her hand in the air. "Hey, Levy! Come and sit here!"

Being noticed, she sat down, watching Levy walk to them smiling.

Sitting beside Bisca, she turned to her senpai "Did you hear? I heard that Anamona is getting serious with Richard! Oh my god they're so perfect for one another!"

"They've gotten together?!" Bisca began to blush at the statement. "I can't imagine it..."

Levy had a sly smile of devious, saying like a whisper, but was really in a normal tone "Is it because you're thinking of somebody special? Like Alzack-kun?"

Waving her hands frantically, her face red as a rose, obvious embarrassed "O-of cou-urse not! It's nothing like that, we're just friends."

Levy snickered, hiding her face beneath her knuckles, amused by the events.

So she joined in "Who's Alzack? Is he that foreigner guy from the west? How sweet, two traveler finding love together in a new world."

"Stop it! It-it's not like that! We're just... partners." She was unable to look them in the eye when she said that.

Being a romantic girl herself, she couldn't help but tease "Partners in love?"

If Bisca could turn a darker shade of red, she'd had just did, lost with words, only giving a gaping figure. Levy giggled together with her, watching their older female companion unable to respond to their merciless assaults of gossiping. It was all in good fun. Before long they changed subjects, since Levy turned the conversation around about their latest missions. Bisca explained her last mission was near the outside borders of Fiore, hijacking a dark guild in their tracks with the help of Scarlet Erza, an S-class Female mage, that similar of Mirajane. Scarlet was a holder-magic user and was the strongest of her type, that together with Alzack the mission was seemingly easy for the veterans of Fairy Tail.

Despite hearing of Erza a few times, she didn't have any idea of how to feel about the mage, yet it seemed Mirajane had once been a rival to the weapons master.

Then Levy had retold her adventure within the caverns of Ark, that had hidden tomes, that she'd promise to lend in the future. When she explained the mission, it was obvious how powerful both Jet and Droy could be, since they work in sync with one another, while the leader was obvious herself. It was a transcripture of the Pre-X era. It would cost a fortune, making it a lucky catch for the Shadow Gear, yet their pay ended up being only that of 700,000 jewels. Which in her opinion was really good money, until it was obvious they had to be spit into three part for each member, making it into a total of 250,000 jewels each. If it the mission was a zero less, the split would become bigger since they all lived in a Fairy Tail dorm.

Everybody around her obviously had more experience than her.

More she understood that, the more she sympathized with Freed's cold demanding demeanor, despite how much she couldn't stand it. She was no where close being a Raijinshuu or a strong mage as much as she would like to be.

"Don't have that look, Lucy-chan! You'll become a strong mage soon enough! When you have a great team, it's usually hard to fail, you know." Levy tried to cheer her up. "Soon all your hard work will be recognized and I'm sure Freed will notice it. Or Laxus, since I think he has the final word. But don't give up only a couple missions alone and then you'll be kicking ass to the strongest team of Fairy Tail!"

It seemed the Raijinshuu had the strongest male present, their team was first to none and were actually a bit full of themselves. But despite their arrogant attitude to their power, their bark had bite to it.

While Laxus was only second to Gildart, who was taking a hundred year old mission, nobody had yet been able to beat him. Not even Erza Scarlet, who was famous for her title of Titania. Most anybody knew was the man was a Lightning user, but being with Freed, she learned the man had Dragon Slayer abilities, which wasn't fully known to the guild as whole.

Sitting her head on her palms, she mumbled sadly "But it's so lonely doing all these missions. I mean I have my celestial host, yet being always alone makes me feel like whatever I do won't turn into anything important. I wish Freed would visit more."

"He usually takes long missions together with his team. I know for a fact they're regrouping at the beach, not sure which one though." Levy let out a sympathizing sight, only to pat her on the shoulder. "A couple more weeks, then you won't have to be alone, because by then you'll become SUPER-LUCY-CHAN!"

Being shock and embarrass by the exaggeration title, she semi-yelled "NO need for that! Stop it Levy-chan! It's embarrassing!"

Bisca finally joined into the giggle-fest. In the background, she saw Natsu bumping heads with Gray about something, she guessed was illogical. The fire burst from his body and a freezing temperature came from where those two stood. She had to hide her arms to keep herself from freezing, in that sense even the heavy drink card mage, got furious and began to fight the duo of idiots. This only broke out more chaos before anybody could stop it...

Ignoring the whole fight in general, Bisca began tell her something...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: A bit of a filler episode... Anyway next chapter with be a episodic one.**

**It took me a while to figure how I was going to make the chapter flow... because I really didn't want to make a plus 9k chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
